The Devil King
by dragoneel
Summary: 'The world needs a hero like you Percy'- Percy was bemused because a monster like him couldn't be a hero, right? Years later, he looked at the world and realized that sometimes to kill a monster you need a stronger monster rather than a hero. Strong Percy. AU. Multi xover. Percy x Multi pairing. Note- The first chapter has been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 1- The Devil King and the teacher from hell

Empire State Building, New York

Two gods appeared in the night. They appeared out of thin air in the stormy sky and landed on the clouds as if they were standing on solid ground. Their mere presence caused the clouds to scatter. The gales that previously filled the space disappeared. The raindrops that were falling down on earth like miniature meteors bended their path to avoid the space occupied by the two gods as if afraid of incurring their wrath. A still atmosphere was created at the center of the storm even though neither of them had lifted a finger. Such was their existence.

Neither of them batted an eye at the occurrence. As if they expected the weather to give them space. For them this strange occurrence was to be expected.

The two beings regarded each other for a moment. Both of them were inhumanly beautiful. They wore armors that could be called ancient, one golden and the other silver. The armors covered their forms except for their arms and heads. Their majesty could not be imitated by a mortal creation.

"Zeus". The man in the golden armor greeted the silver armored one.

Zeus, the King of Gods greeted his elder brother back."Poseidon".

Poseidon had black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan, as well as "smile crinkles" around his eyes and cheeks. Zeus was tall, imposing, and very muscular, with long black shoulder-length hair with a gray-and-black neatly trimmed beard. He has brilliant electrically-blue eyes with a serious and proud, but very handsome face.

The two gods were also radiating a divine aura which made them look like shining stars in the otherwise dark sky. Yet the people did not seem to notice it.

Though they were brothers and fellow gods, they were wary of each other. Their neutral expressions did not waver but their postures gave them away. Both of them expected an attack from the other. For months now, the two gods had been at conflict. Though Poseidon did not even know what had angered Zeus this time. But when Zeus had shown his rage through the weather he had retaliated. It was not the first time that they had been at odds. In fact every few months they would get into a dispute on the most minor topics. The most recurring topic was 'Who mother loved more?' and Poseidon had sworn that if Zeus ever used the argument 'she let father eat you and saved me' then he would kill someone. As his younger brother was immortal and thus could not be killed someone else would have to do. Poseidon had taken this vow in frustration of being reminded of the nightmare that was his father's stomach. But he was a god and could not go back on his word. That is why, when his brother suddenly started to make his rage known to the world Poseidon did not inquire why he was angry about this time. For all he knew Zeus was just throwing a temper tantrum so Poseidon would come and ask him why and he would say the same line which irritated him the most.

In his defense, it would not be the first time that Zeus did something so childish just to get one over his brother.

But it was not something childish. It had been months and Zeus' anger had not abated. Their clashes had caused a worsening in the weather conditions all over the world. Zeus was serious. Poseidon had no doubt about it. Something had happened and it seemed he was going to find out what.

"Why have you called me here brother? If you wanted an audience then would not the throne room of Olympus be the ideal place."

Poseidon cut straight to the point. Though he had asked the question bluntly there was genuine curiosity in him. Why would his brother call him in the open? Would not the throne room of the Olympian council provide them with better privacy for whatever discussion his brother had in mind? Zeus remained unaffected by his brother's bluntness and kept his eyes on Poseidon's face. He was looking for something but did not find it. He ignored the second question and decided to answer the first.

"My master bolt has been stolen."

His answer was just as blunt. His tone was emotionless yet solemn. The situation was grave. The statement shocked Poseidon greatly. If he was any other person, he would have a gob smacked look on his face. But the momentary widening of his eyes was all the reaction that he gave. Poseidon was a god. Even in shock, he was dignified.

Then he disregarded the shock and started analyzing the situation. His brother had just informed him that the strongest weapon among the Greek Gods has been stolen. The ramifications of such an incident were devastating. If the wrong people got this knowledge, they will try to take advantage of this moment of weakness. Their enemies will launch an attack believing them to be vulnerable. Zeus himself had quite a number of enemies that would be more than happy to fight the sky god without his symbol of power. And the thief of the lightning bolt was another matter entirely.

The master was the strongest weapon in the Greek world. It was capable of razing down cities instantly. Though only a thunder god as strong as Zeus could use the weapon to its full potential. Still, it was too powerful a weapon to stay in the hands of someone they had no knowledge of.

Moreover, the bolt was Zeus' symbol of power. It was not just a weapon-though it was created as one. It had bonded with Zeus. It was a part of his legends. His divinity! His very existence! To steal it was like stealing a part of Zeus. Also, the thief had managed to keep the bolt hidden from Zeus.

A mortal could not sever the connection between a god and his symbol of power- even temporarily. A god could not steal another god's divinity. That left only the demigods. Half humans, half gods- they had both the ability to reach the bolt and steal it. Though to keep it hidden from the sky god- the demigod must be backed by a divine entity.

How troublesome! Poseidon groaned out inside his mind. Yet he showed a determined face as if he was ready to set out to search for the bolt.

"When did it happen?" He asked of his brother.

"Winter Solstice"

The answer was expected. It was just after the winter council that the weather started getting affected by Zeus' mood. Moreover, the only time when the thief could have taken the bolt was at the time of council.

The council of gods- made out of the 12 Olympians. Or rather the twelve gods that were part of this council were called Olympians. This council that was the highest authority among Greeks gathered twice a year-Once on summer solstice, the other on the winter solstice. The thief must have sneaked in during the last winter council and stole the bolt.

But- a troubled expression appeared on Poseidon's face as he thought about the situation some more. It had been months since the theft. Why was Zeus only just informing him? To help in the search? But if that was the reason then would not informing the whole council be better. Poseidon could freely admit that Artemis would be a better candidate to hunt the thief than him. The Goddess of Hunt was doubtlessly better than him in hunting. A strange feeling started bubbling inside him.

"Do you suspect anyone?"

Zeus nodded and looked into his eyes. The emotion in his eyes that was unreadable to Poseidon up until now suddenly became clear. The word that came out of Zeus' mouth only confirmed his suspicions.

"You"

He was being accused. He was being accused of theft. By his own younger brother! Rage filled Poseidon. The aura that surrounded him exploded outwards violently. Zeus retaliated by increasing the intensity of his own aura. They glared at each other but did not move from their position. This accusation did not only hurt his pride. No matter what the differences between them were, Poseidon and Zeus were brothers. Though their bond had not been the strongest- yet to have so little trust to accuse theft...no, treachery.

"You know that a god cannot steal another god's symbol of power. Yet you are accusing me? On what grounds? Where is the evidence?"

Poseidon was definitely enraged. To be accused of stealing his brother's weapon was a great insult. As he was also being accused of breaking an Ancient Law, his anger had reached the top level. His expression clearly indicated that if he was not given an explanation soon, then he would react violently.

Facing this kind of expression, Zeus did not back down in the slightest. He leveled his own glare and directed his killer intent at his brother.

His reply was delivered in an aggressive tone:

"Then what about your son? He would be able to steal my bolt, wouldn't he? What reason did you have to hide his existence if not for this reason?"

Poseidon was deeply shocked on hearing this argument of his brother. But his shock was not ' how did you find out this?' type. Rather ' can you really be this foolish?' that thought went through his mind. In the first place, Poseidon had never tried to hide his son. Plus hearing 'why did you do so?' from the person who had repeatedly told Poseidon about how much he hated his children was definitely not improving his mood.

"Don't involve my son in this! He does not even know about us."

"So you admit that you have a son!"

Zeus hearing Poseidon's threat completely ignored the rest of the sentence and concentrated only on the 'my son' part. While giving an 'I knew it' expression' he pointed this out to Poseidon.

Seeing how one-tracked his brother's mind was made Poseidon wish to give a sigh full of suffering.

'Is this guy really our King? How have we survived this long?'

Poseidon wondered while at the same time realizing that Zeus had not even investigated his son or he would have definitely known that he could not be the culprit. Zeus was, after all, the God of Justice. He would not blame someone clearly innocent. Which meant someone else must have informed him. But that hardly mattered. Even if the other Gods sent someone to attack his son they would be in for a surprise.

Right now, the discussion was finally coming to a conclusion.

"As you have finally admitted to the existence of your son, let me be clear to you. If my bolt is not returned by the summer solstice, there will be a war."

Finally, Zeus fulfilled what must have been his original purpose for calling Poseidon. Following this bold declaration of Zeus, Poseidon gave his brother a challenging stare which seemed to say 'bring it'. Poseidon did not let his pride dominate him. But he was a God. And he had been called a thief. Without any evidence! And when Zeus dragged his son into the matter, he finally crossed the line. So he followed Zeus' declaration with one of his own.

"And if you don't offer me a heartfelt apology in front of the entire council by the same time, then we will definitely need a new king, brother."

They threw a final glare in each other's direction. And in flashes of golden light, they disappeared.

But the ominous feeling lingered in the air.

(X)

It was a dark room. The only source of light was the opened sliding door that was letting the moonlight in and creating dim illumination.

In the room three people were seated on pillows in seiza-style.

On one side of the room, a man and a woman sat while looking at the visitor who had come with a proposal to them.

"So, that is what we propose. Your son is of no use to you. I have even heard that you think of him as a disgrace. So, you can send him with us. We can make him strong. He might have no talent for magic but there are other things we can teach him."

The visitor, who was a blond haired European man, spoke to the Japanese couple opposite to him.

The couple looked at each other in askance.

The black haired man with stern features and blank face seemed to hesitate but only his wife noticed this.

The golden haired woman with green eyes nodded at him and his hesitation went away. He turned to the blond man and nodded.

"We will agree to this proposal."

He indicated behind him and a black haired boy who couldn't be older than 4 stepped out of the shadow of the wall.

With his raven hair, green eyes and looks that were otherworldly, he didn't seem to be related to the two people sitting in front of him but he was definitely their son.

"Kazuma," the black haired man spoke to the boy in an emotionless tone. "You will be going with this man."

Kazuma, who was an exceptionally bright child, had followed the conversation between his parents and the visitor. He had realized sometime during the conversation that this person was here to take him away. This was one of his greatest fears.

Even though he was only four, Kazuma was a prodigy. He had been able to walk within three weeks of his birth, speak Japanese and English fluently by the time he was three and even defeat children double his age in taijutsu practice by sheer skill. He was so talented that anything that he put his mind to, he excelled.

Yet for all his talents, he was deficient in one major thing. He had no talent for magic. And in this family of fire mages, he had realized that magic was something that matters the most. Due to this, Kazuma was treated poorly by the rest of the family. Elders would look at him with scorn, children would pick at him and make fun of him, and even his own parents wouldn't show him any affection.

The only reason that he had not been abused was because the head of the family, Jugo Kannagi, was on his side. He was the only person who cared for Kazuma. Not having even met anyone outside the family, it was Jugo who taught Kazuma that how he was treated was wrong and that it was not a sin to be born without power.

Even so, Kazuma had expected the family to abandon him. He knew that his 'mother' didn't give a damn about him.

But he knew that even though his father was a stern man, he loved him. He just couldn't express his emotions well.

"Father, please don't make me go! I will try harder."

"You are not my son anymore. You can't be a Kannagi without being a fire mage. I, hereby, banish you from the family."

To Kazuma's last desperate plea, his father gave a heartless answer.

After that, Kazuma didn't make any protests. Filled with despair and hopelessness, he followed the blond man silently.

(X)

The gate of the cage opened causing some of the prisoners to look at it. It wasn't meal time or the normal time for them to train. That meant that their captors were here to meet them or they were going to have another prison mate.

When a black haired boy entered the cage, they quickly figured that it was the second reason. Some of the prisoners, who had not yet been turned into emotionless killing machines, gasped on seeing that the new prisoner was just a 4 year old boy. Even though they had already stopped believing in their captors' humanity, they still wondered if their captors had lost their sanity too. There was no way this boy could survive through the inhuman training given here.

The black haired boy moved through the space towards the fall wall with a stoic look on his face. He slumped against the back wall with his knees to his chest.

A new prisoner, a brown haired boy of 16, moved towards him and sat beside him. The black haired boy ignored him.

"Hey, I am Jack Stone."

"Kazuma"

The emotionless reply was clearly not what Jack wanted to hear.

"Welcome to The Camp, I guess."

Jack tried to start the conversation again with sarcastic words but Kazuma ignored them.

"There is something wrong with you dude. Most people, even adults, aren't this calm about getting kidnapped. Don't you want to go home?"

That got a reaction from Kazuma. His fists clenched and his body trembled. He turned to Jack and said in a hollow voice.

"I was not kidnapped. My parents gave me away. I don't have any home to go back to."

Now, Jack felt like a dick for bringing up such sensitive topic. He quickly changed the topic before it became awkward.

"Well, do you know what they do here?"

A shake of the head in negative answered the question. Jack straightened and gained an air of self-importance.

"Let me tell you then," he began in a serious tone. "The Camp trains people with inhuman ways to turn them into assassins. And at the end of the training those who survive are forced to fight each other to death. The winners are sold to the highest bidder. It is not the type of place you want to be at even if you have nowhere else to go to."

"Why are you helping me?"

Kazuma didn't seem frightened by the thought of living in The Camp but rather confused as he asked that.

"It is too boring here with no one to talk to. I was hoping you will be my friend."

Jack said hopefully towards Kazuma.

Kazuma was surprised by that and blinked. When he realized that Jack was serious about being his friend, he said shyly.

"I have never had a friend before."

Jack's expression lit up as he extended his hand.

"Don't worry I will teach you how to be a good friend."

(X)

X 4, formerly known as Kazuma Kannagi, was the best trainee that had ever been trained by the Camp. He mastered everything that he was taught. He was more skilled than anyone else. He was smarter than even the trainers. And he was still young, so he had no moral codes that there was a need to break him out of. He was also the youngest person to complete the training at the age of 7.

And just like the rest of the trainees, he was put into the Arena, the gladiator like tournament fought between the trained assassins of the Camp. The audience included not only the prisoners but also wealthy and influential people from all over the world who would bid over the winner of the tournament. The rest of the competitors will die.

Even though he was only 7, he was the favorite to win the tournament this time. And he had not let down the trainers, tearing through the competition and making his way to the finals. X 4 didn't know who he was going to fight in the finals but he felt that he would be ready for anything.

He was wrong. He wasn't ready for this.

He looked with wide shocked eyes from the knife sticking from his chest to his opponent.

"Why?"

He asked in confusion to his long time best friend. The brown haired twenty year old man, who had put the knife in his chest, didn't betray any emotions. His black eyes looked at X 4 coldly.

"I was willing to forfeit this match! I was willing to face any punishment! I was willing to die for you! So, why, Jack, why did you betray me like this?"

X 4 desperately asked his friend, wishing for an answer that would explain his actions.

"I am X 23; you should remember that names cease to matter in the Camp, X 4. We are tools of The Camp. It is duty to fight the death. Tools like us are not allowed to have friends, anyway."

But the emotionless response he got was not what he wished for.

Hearing Jack dismiss their friendship like that snapped something inside X 4.

In a move so fast that Jack couldn't react to, X 4 pulled the knife out of his body and threw it towards his opponent.

There was a grunt of pain as the blood sprayed through the air and down the side of his face. With a shocked expression that was distorted slightly due to the knife sticking between his eyebrows, Jack fell. He was dead before he hit the ground.

X 4 vaguely realized that the crowd exploded in cheers. Even the prisoners, none of whom were particularly close to Jack and X 4, were clapping politely with smiles on their faces.

'They are happy'.

X4 thought numbly as he fell to his knees beside the body of his dead friend. The numbness gave rise to rage, mind numbing rage that he couldn't control.

A power that he didn't know he held was released from its shackles by this rage.

'Why are they happy?' he wondered to himself.

'Because Jack died', a voice spoke in his mind that sounded like his own.

A tornado formed around him. Furious winds started blowing through the entire stadium. Panic gripped the audience. Even the trainers were astounded because X 4 had never showed any sign of possessing magical power before. The guards that were stationed around the stadium fired bolts of energy towards him. But they were ineffective. No magic seemed to work against X 4.

X 4 was completely ignorant of the things happening around him. His head was bowed and his eyes shut. He gripped his head with his hands as his mind was dominated by one thought.

'If they are happy that Jack is dead, then they should die too.'

"DIE." He bellowed and his magical power exploded out of his form to realize his wish.

A pillar of green energy shot into the sky and expanded outwards covering the entire stadium in seconds. Everything the light touched was sucked out of life and died. Whether it was the grass under his feet, the birds over his head or the audience that filled the stadium, everything died in an instant.

Only X 4 was left alive once the light disappeared.

(X)

It was a warm day. The sky was clear and the rays of sun were beaming down on the central Park. Sitting on a bench on his own, X 4 was looking at the children his age playing and laughing with each other.

"Why don't you play with them?"

The voice of the woman, whom he had sensed taking the seat beside him a moment ago without even removing his eyes from the children, spoke.

"Because they are innocent and don't deserve to be near a monster like me."

His response was given in a matter-of-fact tone, though he still didn't turn to face the woman.

The woman whose name was Sally Jackson was momentarily struck dumb by the response of the child who couldn't be older than 8.

Curious about why he would think of himself as a monster, she asked him.

She had expected something like abuse or mental trauma, but the reply was beyond her wildest dreams.

"I have killed people, a lot of people, and I have never felt any regret or guilt."

This was said in a tone of not self-loathing but in wonderment that he couldn't make himself feel guilt no matter how hard he tried.

Hearing this response, Sally's first instinct was to deny that a child like him could kill anyone. But then she remembered the face of a man, black haired and green eyed, who had once been her lover.

He had told her something unbelievable and then proved it.

'I am a God, Sally.'

She still remembered that so she kept an open mind. Also, for some reason she felt that this boy was telling her the truth.

"So, you are a demon, then."

Sally's acceptance caused X 4 to turn to her in surprise. Even though this was not the first time he had told this to other people, they wouldn't believe him normally and even think that he might be mentally unstable. So, Sally's casual acceptance caught his interest.

"Even if you are a monster, it doesn't mean you can't be happy." Sally stated.

This confused X 4 so Sally decided to continue.

"You are a living being too, right? You have feelings too, right? Then you have every right to be happy."

Sally's tone indicated that she felt really passionate about the subject.

"I don't know how to enjoy life."

X 4 informed her.

That, however, didn't do anything to reduce Sally's enthusiasm who had expected a response of that kind from the beginning.

"No problem. I will teach you how. You can be my son and I will be your mother."

X 4 gave her a deadpan stare. Even someone as ignorant as him about the human social norms knew that offering something like that to total strangers was not normal.

"You are quite strange, aren't you?"

"People have said before something along those lines to me."

To the rude statement that left his mouth, instead of taking offense Sally gave her cheerful agreement.

He gazed at her in thought for some moments before deciding to stop pursuing that line of conversation.

"I don't like trusting people."

Sally's eyes gained a sad look on hearing that.

'Just how much betrayal this child must have suffered to make him lose all trust in others?' She wondered.

Then her cheerful smile was back.

"That is no problem at all. You don't need to trust me completely. In fact, you don't need to trust anyone completely to live happily. A little trust will do. After all, anyone can turn against you whether intentionally or unintentionally. So, you can keep up your guard at all times."

X 4 looked into her eyes and tried to find any signs of deceit. He didn't find any.

With a tired sigh, he gave a resigned node. But inside, for the first time in years, he felt hope.

His nod caused Sally to beam with happiness.

Then, she face palmed.

"I didn't even introduce myself before. My name is Sally Jackson." Sally introduced herself with a hand stretched towards X 4.

"X 4"

His reply caused Sally to blink in disbelief.

"Just what kind of name is that!?" She exclaimed, her voice extremely loud. "We need to give you a new name! How about Percy Jackson? It's short for Perseus."

Since he had no experiences with names he assented to it. But the newly named Perseus couldn't help making a dry remark.

"You found that name too quickly. Had you planned to rename me from the start?"

"It is the name of the main character in the book I am writing. I wonder if you will become a hero like him."

He gave her a bemused look at being compared to a hero.

(X)

(Present)

Percy opened his eyes. The white ceiling of the dorm room greeted his vision. The transition from sleep to awakening was instantaneous, like always. One minute he was asleep and then he had opened his eyes and was completely alert. Even though the memories that frequented his dreams, would be considered nightmares from other perspectives, his breathing and heart rate was not affected by them at all. He was not even sweating.

"But that could be just because of my uniqueness," Percy mused, carefully avoiding any words that may portray his strangeness in a negative way lest his mother's spirit come to haunt him.

Sparing a final look to the picture of his mother at his bedside table, he got out of his bed.

He looked at the other bed of the room, its occupant still asleep.

"As always, I have to be the one to wake him up," Percy muttered to himself. He made his way to the bathroom and returned a moment later with a bucket full of water. Without hesitation, he poured it all over the sleeping figure.

The reaction was as expected. Sputtering in shock and surprise, the figure shot up completely wet and forced awake.

He got out of the bed calmly with just an annoyed glare at the back of his retreating roommate. This was a daily routine for them. Ever since he had requested Percy at the beginning of the term to wake him up, this was the way he had been waking up. He had protested it the first few times.

"Why did you wake me up in that way!?"

The answer that he had gotten was a straight "how else would you be motivated to wake up on your own". Since, it was only through Percy's help that Grover ever woke up in time for classes, he had no choice to deal with it.

The fact that Percy was not doing this for fun and really wanted Grover to learn made it a lot more tolerable.

"Still doesn't stop him from enjoying it," Grover grumbled to himself.

(X)

(1 hour later)

"So, there is another field trip," Grover asked with a groan as he followed Percy through the corridor.

Percy didn't blame him. After all, Yancy Academy's field trips have proved to be so droll and boring that they could make him feel drowsy.

"Still, Mr. Brunner is leading the trip so there is hope." Percy told Grover to lift his mood which seemed to work.

Mr. Brunner, their Latin teacher was a wheelchair bound man, and was also the favorite teacher of both Grover and Percy. Generally, Percy was not the kind of guy who would pick a favorite teacher, considering they were hardly capable of teaching him anything that he already knew.

But Mr. Brunner was someone who at least was an interesting and amusing fellow.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Metropolitan Museum of Art"

"I don't know what the caretakers of the museum thinking letting a class full of problem children visit." Grover complained.

"They are problem children with rich and influential parents," Percy pointed out.

Both Percy and Grover were the eighth grade students of Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

They reached the bus and were greeted by Mr. Brunner on the outside.

"Looking forward to the trip, you two?"

Grover nodded enthusiastically like a puppy before his master.

"Of course, sir", Percy began in a cheerful voice. "In fact, Grover was so excited he couldn't sleep the whole night. He finally fell asleep in the morning and I had to wake him up-"

Before Percy could continue, Grover grabbed his arm and dragged him in the bus.

"What the hell, man?"

"What? I was just praising you. If Mr. Brunner realized just how enthusiastic you are about his subject, he will definitely invite you for a study date! Am not I the best friend making my best friend's dream come true?"

Grover's response was cut off due to the sound of laughter that erupted through the bus. It was only then he realized that the whole bus was listening to them.

Grover moved to the first couple of vacant seats he could find ignoring the laughter of his classmates which was dwindling down now that they had noticed Percy's presence behind him. Predictably, the girls were not interested in anything else once Percy was around. Being the most popular boy in the school and probably the most attractive one in the entire city, Percy getting that reaction from the girls going through their puberty was to be expected considering he could even affect their female teachers.

As for the boys, Percy looked dismissively towards them once and they all shut up. This was the kind of reaction expected. When Percy had first entered the school, the boys of the school had taken offense on some "pretty boy" taking their shine, and decided to show him his place.

The result was a dozen children so terrified that they weren't even able to speak what happened to them. It was an open secret that it was Percy who turned them that way but there was no proof.

This had terrified the boys of the school and made sure they always watched their steps around Percy.

Percy took the window seat and Grover took the seat beside him.

"It seems like your fangirls kept the best seats open for us."

"They aren't rabid enough to be fangirls." Percy told him.

Grover snorted.

"That's because you keep them on a tight leash."

"You are just jealous that I am good with girls."

"Good, you are their God! Their dream guy! I have even heard some of them call you "Prince". It wouldn't surprise me if they offer to become your mistresses."

Percy didn't bother with a reply. He knew that from human perspective, he was too extraordinary to be normal. His raven black hair, sea-green eyes and features that made him look like an angel along with a body that wouldn't be out of place on an Olympic athlete made him an extremely attractive guy. Heck, he had been told before that his voice had a hypnotic feeling and his scent was like an aphrodisiac for females, and by a girl who was used to seeing beautiful supernatural creatures, no less! Not only looks though, he was someone who excelled in anything he touched whether it was academics, sports or art. Grover was also detailing those qualities one after the other to Percy who had an expression that was neither arrogant nor modest, but amused.

"If words are used to describe you, they would probably be something along the lines of "talented," "elegant," "genius," "stunning" – I could probably list out every positive adjective I know and compare them to you, and none of them would seem out of place, because you are perhaps the most perfect human being in the world, a being bearing the closest resemblance to God. Terms like "godlike," "flawless," and "one-of-a-kind" seems to match you – the pinnacle of human evolution, Percy Jackson."

Grover's words at the end were more like a devout worshipper showing his devotion to his God rather than a friend describing his friend's best qualities. But Percy could guess that they were probably meant to be teasing.

"Are not you laying it a bit too thick?"

Percy asked but he showed no denial, discomfort or embarrassment at being talked like that.

'Modest' was not something one could call him. He was not someone who cared about how people think about him. He knew exactly what good and bad qualities he possessed- whether anyone else thinks of him as God or Devil didn't matter to him.

"If you speak like that anyone can have a misunderstanding, you know. Besides, I can think of one person on this bus that can tell you just how much of a 'bad boy' I am."

At those words, Grover's eyes lit up in realization and he looked towards the back of the bus where the second chaperone for this trip. Sure enough, Mrs. Dodds was glaring at the back of Percy's seat with so much hatred that Grover was surprised his friend hadn't combusted yet.

For a moment, Grover was worried. 'If eyes could kill' was not something he could say was impossible for her after all. He looked once at Mr. Brunner-who was completely tension free-and let out a breath of relief. Finally, turning to Percy who was gazing at him with curiosity, he replied with a grimace.

"She still looks like she wants nothing more than to kill you."

"That is to be expected."

In a world full of people who admired him or were in awe of him, Mrs. Dodds was an oddity. Even those people that disliked him, at the very least respected or feared him. But Mrs. Dodds was hatred towards him was unconditional. The moment she had set her sight on him, her eyes had filled with so much malice that Percy thought he must have committed some grave sin against her (which considering his track record was entirely possible). Regardless-

"We have a human here who doesn't think I am perfect."

"Her humanity is debatable."

Grover grumbled under his breath in an audible voice.

But Percy still heard it. His eyes gazed at Grover in interest before flickering towards the back then towards Mr. Brunner and finally resting back on the scenery passing by the window.

'I guess I will find out during this trip'. He thought dismissively.

(X)

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding them through the big galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

He gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top. And started telling them about the markings at the side and the girl whose grave marker it was.

"Hey, Percy"

The voice of a girl caused him to turn sideways. The girl beside him was 14 just like him, with red hair and freckles on her face. She could be considered pretty by human standards but considering he already had a girlfriend (not that she would mind sharing) and this girl was a known kleptomaniac, she was not someone he was interested in.

"Yes, Nancy"

Percy's voice was perfectly polite, like it always was when he was talking to people he disliked but not enough to want to kill them.

"I can't hear what Mr. Brunner is saying from the front. Can you explain about the statue?"

She asked in what could pass in a genuine interested tone but it didn't fool Percy. The fact that all the girls in the class that surrounded him and Grover inched closer at that sentence with masks of interest on their face almost caused him to deadpan 'aren't you girls making all the noise?'

Instead, he decided to go along with it since he couldn't hear Mr. Brunner anyway and had nothing else to do.

"Well, you see," he began with an indication towards the column. "That is a Stele, it is a stone slab though it can be wooden too, that is taller than it is wide. It is basically a monument erected most often for funerary purposes. In fact, the gravestones you will find in the cemetery are technically Stelae, but are very rarely described by the term."

"That is accurate, Mr. Jackson," the voice of Mr. Brunner came from the front.

Because all the girls were focused on his voice, the noise level had reduced enough for them to hear what was being said in the front and vice versa.

Percy looked to see that all the eyes in their group were on him. Mrs. Dodds was glowering even more heatedly but Mr. Brunner was smiling at him in an encouraging manner.

"I appreciate you helping your classmates. It seems are your explanations are interesting and informative enough for them to understand what the Stele represents. Would you mind explaining this too?"

He indicated towards one of the pictures on the stele.

From where Percy stood, he observed the picture which would have been hard for any normal human, given the distance and the size of the picture.

"It is Kronos, the King of Titans, from Greek mythology, eating his children, who were Gods, because he was afraid of them. Story goes that, Rhea, his wife, out of motherly love saved Zeus, who was the youngest, by swapping him with a rock. Zeus grew up and planned a rebellion against his father. He tricked Kronos into vomiting his siblings out. The rest of the Gods, by the virtue of their immortality, were still alive and growing in their father's stomach. The ensuring war between the Gods and Titans was won by the Gods."

There were some disgusted noises made by the girls but both Percy and Mr. Brunner.

"That is correct. And what do we learn from this story?"

"We should never create enemies that we can't deal with."

Percy spoke his honest thoughts. Mr. Brunner's eyes turned sad on hearing this before his smile was back.

"On that note, it is time for lunch."

He led the way outside with the class following behind him.

Percy and Grover were the last ones left. Grover stood by Percy's side as he stared at the statue of the God, Poseidon.

"What are you thinking?"

"He needs better clothing."

Percy answered in a way that Grover couldn't decide whether he was serious or just joking.

The hand that suddenly came to rest on Percy's shoulder stopped him from inquiring any further. The only reason Percy didn't react violently to the sudden contact was because he was expecting it.

They both turned to look who the belonged to causing one to blink in shock and the other to smile knowingly. Standing before them was Mrs. Dodds smiling sweetly.

"I need to talk with you, Mr. Jackson."

"Mrs. Dodds-"

"Just Mr. Jackson, Mr. Understood. You may go join the class."

Grover tried to interfere but was silenced by a look by the Maths teacher.

Seeing him gaining a look of determination on his face, even though Mrs. Dodds terrified, Percy gave him a confident smirk.

"Grover, it is OK. You go first. I will join you in a few moments."

Grover still hesitated for a few moments, before turning and running towards the exit at top speed completely forgetting that he was supposed to be crippled.

Percy turned to Mrs. Dodds. They were the only two people in the gallery now.

"Where is it?" She asked with a growl.

"What?" Percy asked truly confused.

"We aren't fools, Percy Jackson," she hissed. "It was only a matter of time before we caught you. Confess and you will suffer less pain."

Percy's face developed a mocking expression.

"Maybe you have not got the memo, monster, but Percy Jackson doesn't apologize to anyone. I simply don't do things that I regret. As far as pain is concerned, you need to be strong enough to be able to scratch me first."

That was the end of her patience. Instantly, her demonic power spiked and her form exploded. The clothes that she wore were torn apart as her skin turned pitch black. Her face lost its human features, her eyes turned yellow and slitter, ears elongated and became pointed. Her hands turned to claws and feet into talons while bat like wings exploded from her back.

She looked expectantly at Percy as if he should be shaking in his boots at this display but the only emotion she could sense from him was disappointment.

"Hey, what is this? You are one of Hades' minions right? What is a cheap fake like you doing here? He should have sent one of the true Erinyes!"

Percy's words though indignant were delivered in a bored voice that seemed to show that he had already lost interest in this situation.

'Since this is a fury, the assailant is confirmed to be Greek.' His mind deduced.

Different from Erinyes, who are Goddesses older than even the Olympians, furies are monsters created from human negative emotions and act as Hades' enforcers in mortal world. In the supernatural world, posters of this creature are readily available.

'Moreover, she is not working independently shown by the fact that she didn't directly attack me the moment she met me.'

Normal monsters were the type who were ruled by their hunger and would seek out demigods because of their scent. This fury, on the other hand, spent months in his proximity without displaying any signs of aggression. Moreover, the use of 'we' suggested that she was here on Hades' orders.

It was easy for him to deduce just what he was stolen. Percy had already received a message from Poseidon detailing the theft of Zeus' master bolt and how Zeus was blaming Percy and Poseidon for that. So, he was expecting something like this. But, he was not expecting to make a move like this.

It was no secret that Zeus and Hades were not on the best terms and it would definitely earn him favors from Hades if he had really stolen the bolt. Even if he sent someone to retrieve the bolt, that person would be ordered to not alienate Percy and try to seduce him to their side. This behavior is contrary to what he had expected.

'It is more likely that something of Hades, like his Helm of Darkness, was stolen. That would explain the fury's rage when it demanded it back,' Percy mused. A smirk formed on his face at the thought of how he could use this situation to his advantage.

He turned back to the fury, which was gazing at him in stupefied wonder due to his lack of reaction to its sudden transformation.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like you were expecting something along the lines of 'Ah? It's a monster! Help me!' from me. Didn't you accuse me of stealing something just now? And you expect me to be surprised at the existence of monsters, you hypocrite!"

The fury snarled, taking that statement as a confession of guilt and lunged towards him. Percy waited until it was just upon him before kicking it back towards the far wall. It smashed against the wall but recovered instantly.

There was a moment that both of them stared at each other.

Then, what Percy was waiting for happened.

Grover and Mr. Brunner appeared at the entrance, both looking surprised and alarmed at the presence of the monster.

But to his credit, Mr. Brunner recovered quickly and reacted.

"Percy!" With a yell, he threw a pen towards him.

Percy was tempted to ask him just how did he think the pen would help but the fury was already lunging towards him. He grabbed the pen out of the air and in his hand it turned into a sword.

Then, his instincts took over. With a sidestep he dodged the attack effortlessly and watched moving through the air in slow motion. The sword in his hand slashed downwards and cut the monster from the middle. Predictably, she exploded in the form of yellow dust. A light breeze created through wind spirit magic kept the dust away from his body.

Percy looked at the gallery once again and sighed. He was the only person in the gallery. It seems that Mr. Brunner and Grover are still going to pretend that they are normal people.

Even though Percy kept his powers sealed normally to the point that he seemed completely to the senses of those magically sensitive, he could still detect magical phenomena and Grover and Mr. Brunner were both not even humans. They were like shining beacons to his senses. He had been hoping they would come clean to him on their own. So, he will still not let it show that he know the truth about them.

'Besides it is more fun this way.'

He chuckled to himself.

Then, he noticed the pen in his hand and face palmed.

'To think that they are trying to fool me into believing this whole ordeal was a figment of my imagination and then leave the pen that turn into a sword right in my hand.' He could only sigh in disappointment.

If he needed any confirmation that he wasn't going nuts, then he would have uncapped the pen immediately.

But since there was no need of that, he pocketed the pen.

He liked it and had no intention of giving it back unless Mr. Brunner asked for it.

Something told him that he was meant to have this weapon and Mr. Brunner wouldn't mention it much less ask it back.

He shrugged and decided to trust his instincts.

(X)

It was raining when Percy finally exited the museum. He looked once towards the skies covered completely in clouds. Lightning was flashing in the sky and thunder roared. The droplets of water were falling like miniature meteors.

He wondered just what Zeus was getting out of turning the weather conditions like this. He was only troubling mortals who he didn't even care about. Neither Poseidon nor Percy was even slightly inconvenienced by this. 'Just because I was angry' was something Percy had never used as an excuse for his actions. Ever since he had gone berserk in the Arena when he was 7, he had been incapable of feeling strong negative emotions.

He still got angry and felt sad but he never was consumed by those emotions. He had not even cried at his mother's funeral instead spending the entire ceremony thinking what he did wrong and how he could ensure that it never happened again.

He always thought of all the possible choices before him before taking a single one that he believed the best choice for him. The choice that will ensure he has least regrets and he was happy.

As long as he did his best, he would be happy. Being happy was something that was the core of his being.

So, these actions of Zeus that served no purpose dumbfounded him.

But he discarded all those thoughts from his mind. He decided to focus on the present. He could deal with Zeus and his childish tantrums later.

Letting a smile on his face, he moved towards Grover. It was, after all, too good of a weather to not enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- The White Princess and the Devil King**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians', 'Harry Potter', 'Fate series', 'Tsukihime' or 'Campione'.**

The week after they got back from the trip was completely normal. Classes resumed as normal. There was a rush now due to the exams to complete the course for those teachers who hadn't. And to make students revise the material for those who had. Tests and quizzes became a regular occurrence.

Percy knew this was driving the students, who were mostly delinquents to begin with, mad. Not that they were actually very interested in studying or doing good on their exams. But their parents had put their foot down, it seemed, and without scoring an acceptable grade, they were going to lose some of their privileges.

To bribe your children, so that they do not destroy their futures, Percy really felt sad for the parents.

What really amused him to no ends was that the fact that Grover was being affected by the stress too. Seeing him going over the textbooks with the look of desperation on his face as if his life depended on it was amusing. Percy knew that it was wrong to find his friend's suffering entertaining but he couldn't stop himself when his best friend, who was a supernatural being with no need of a regular education, was getting swept up in the flow of exam related worries.

Though Percy guessed that a little of his stress was because he was afraid of an attack anytime. To tell the truth, Percy was a little worried too. Most of the low level monsters that were actually foolish enough to attack him head on were the type which let their hunger guide them. They would have gotten his scent after his scuffle with Mrs. Dodds; and Percy knew that there was nothing more attractive than demigod scent for monsters. Percy could take care of himself just fine but there was a chance that the normal students might become their prey.

Thinking this, Percy decided to place some protections of his own.

It was due to this reason that he was in a dilemma. Moving in a forest that was about half a mile away from the Academy, he was searching for a safe place to put the ward stone. It had been hard to find a place that would sell him a way to lay down a ward around an area without doing it himself. (He didn't want to let out any more supernatural power that may attract the attention of monsters, after all). Wards were, after all, a tricky business. But after a long search he had managed to find this particular cube.

It was different from regular wards because it was temporary. Normally, wards over a large area take mana from the environment or from the leylines. This cube needed to be charged personally by him at monthly intervals. Such wards that needed personal recharging generally are used on small places temporarily. This ward that was going to cover a mile wide area around the academy would be impractical if its purpose was to keep someone away. Stretched as thin as this ward was, with a limited energy supply, anyone persistent enough will be able to enter after the ward stone has exhausted itself. But this ward was not meant to keep people away but to inform him if anything supernatural entered it.

This will give him ample time to take care of them without anyone coming to harm. Percy knew that, at least, Mr. Brunner would be able to sense this field. (He wasn't sure if Grover's sense of smell was related to detecting living supernatural phenomena or not.) And he also knew that Mr. Brunner had been suspicious of just how much Percy knew about the supernatural world, ever since the Mrs. Dodds fiasco. But Percy was already sure that Mr. Brunner was not his enemy. ('At least, he currently is not my enemy,' He thought.) And Percy was not going to endanger others for continuing his game with Mr. Brunner.

Percy finally found a hollow tree that seemed ideal for hiding the square ward stone with glowing runes etched on it. The tree's outer shell will hide the glow. And old trees were known to give off some residual spiritual energy just like this one was giving off. It will effectively mask the stone's magic.

Making his decision, Percy let his hand phase through the solid bark of the tree and let it drop inside the hollow space. He brought his hand out and took a few steps to examine it.

"As expected, it is undetectable."

That was not true. Percy's senses could still distinguish the magic of the ward stone from that of the tree. But that was only because he knew it was there and the magic used in the stone was his own, thus making it easy to sense it. But for someone else it will be easy to overlook.

Percy wondered if he should create some other protections. Notice- me -not wards, repulsion spells and illusions came to his mind. But he finally decided against it. Any spell used will only attract the attention of those who can sense magic.

Nodding to himself, Percy turned and started moving out of the forest.

As he made his way through the forest, his path illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the dense trees surrounding him, his mind recalled a memory of two years prior of crossing another forest with dense trees on a full moon night.

**(X) **

It was a full moon night. The forest which was situated far from the civilization; it was filled with tightly packed trees and vegetation. Some of the plants were extinct outside this forest, others having never been found by the humans in the first place.

So it was no wonder that the boy who was travelling through the forest, was looking all around him in marvel. The ten year old boy, who would have amazed most supernatural beings in the world, either because of his luck that he had managed to find this forest that no normal human had ever set foot in or his bad luck that he had entered a forest that he had no chance of getting out of, not with its many carnivorous plants that were known to consume Dead Apostles, or the various monsters of the Phantasmal species that came under the category of monstrous beasts like chimeras that would surely not let a delicious food source get away.

Those beings would have been even more astonished if they had found out that it was neither luck nor chance that the boy had entered the forest. It was completely intentional. He had known exactly what was inside the forest and beyond it. And he had still entered it, and not because he wanted to throw his life away. That was the furthest from the truth.

Anyone who had known this boy personally would know that Percy Jackson cherished life, especially his life. It was, after all, a gift that his mother had given him; the most precious gift that he cherished above all. So, throwing away this gift, which would be an insult to his mother, never even crossed his mind.

The truth, which would be even mind boggling for most people, was that Percy Jackson was one of the strongest mortal beings on the planet, even though he was ten. No, it was precisely because he was only ten that he was not the strongest being on the planet. Because he belonged to a race that grew stronger as they aged.

This seemingly normal looking boy was a demigod. He was a being who possessed the body of a mortal and the powers of a God.

No, from the beginning, this forest was never a danger for Percy. It was not even a challenge.

The numerous beasts that dwelled inside the forest had sensed his presence the moment he had entered it. The full effect of his aura completely unrestrained filled the area around him with dense spiritual pressure. So immense his power was that the ground that he stepped on was vaporized under his feet and the grass beneath his feet was incinerated. If a living being neared him then, it would find the pressure suffocating and would perish. The beasts that had sensed this kept their distance from him. Not a single one of them crossed his path since he entered the forest.

'Intelligent creatures', Percy thought to himself. 'The trees on the other hand-'

Percy grimaced as he released several more wind blades and cut the attacking branches to pieces. It was futile though as the branches regenerated instantly and resumed their assault.

'The trees have no intelligence or instincts; their only purpose is to not let anyone pass.'

But Percy had got fed up with them. It was entertaining before when the forest was using different types of plants to kill him. But now it was simply trying to overwhelm him with numbers and constant assault.

Percy decided he had played enough with the forest.

He created a dome-shaped barrier of wind blades around him. The branches and vines that tried to come close to him were grinded to dust instantly. The various poisonous gases were blown away by the wind.

This brief moment of freedom from the assault allowed Percy to finally decide which direction to go. He recalled what his informant had told him.

"_You will find your destination at the place closest to the moon_."

Percy looked upwards, but the sky was also hidden by thick foliage. But it was not a problem for him. His irises glowed blue and the trees disappeared from his vision. He could see through the solid trees and the clear sky outsides. Some people might call this x-ray vision but Percy thought of it is selective vision. Seeing what he wanted to and only that.

Deactivating his power and returning his eyes to their normal sea-green, Percy turned left in the direction he had to go.

The wall of trees was blocking this path too. But now that he knew the direction that was not going to be a problem.

'I will open a straight path and move through it before the forest regenerates.'

Percy thought to himself as he pointed the middle finger of his right hand towards the obstacle. He gathered his power at the tip of the finger. A ball of condensed black energy formed in front of his hand. He compressed enough power to obliterate any obstacles in his path and then released it. A beam of black energy ripped through the trees and the ground. It was so dense that it evaporated everything it came in contact with.

A path opened before him; the trees absent and the ground gouged out as if a giant spoon has scooped it all out.

The distance between his position and the other end was roughly one kilometer, his supercomputer-like mind calculated. The time required to fill the gap will be about 1 second, as he had experimented on his way through the forest. So, the speed needed to clear the forest-

Percy cancelled the wind barrier protecting him. He rerouted spiritual power to his legs and then-

BOOM!

He broke the sound barrier as he launched himself forwards. The ground that he had stood on exploded, showering dust and debris everywhere. His movement was almost parallel to the ground, his feet touching the grass as he covered half the distance in a single step. He launched himself again, this time landing directly outside the forest. The forest closed just after he crossed it.

"Whoosh", Percy sighed in relief feeling the adrenaline surging through his veins. "That was a close call."

He had travelled at roughly three times the speed of sound and even then it had almost not been enough. He took a final look at the forest and then turned away.

It was a wide open field. The moon's light beaming down and illuminating the entire place. He looked once towards the moon. It was bigger than normal. He had never seen the moon this close to the surface of earth.

But that is to be expected. After all, _this _is the place where the earth is closest to the moon.

And directly underneath it, was a castle made out of black stone. Tall towers stood at its four corners and numerous windows lined its front at various heights. A large ornate double door, which was probably made for giants (why else they would make it that high or that large?) was visible from his position.

A small smile breaks over his face. After months of scouring the lands, kidnapping and interrogating important individuals from the Magus Association and the Church and making a shit load of powerful enemies, he finally found the place.

Millennium Castle Brunestud was the ancestral home of the True Ancestors.

It also is the sleeping place of the White Princess of the True Ancestors.

He almost made a run for the door but stopped himself.

'There was no way that the True Ancestors didn't place any protections other than the forest on the way,' he thought. Though dangerous, the forest would not have been able to stop the most powerful Dead Apostle Ancestors.

He activated his Mage-sight, a magical ability that reside in his eyes and allow him to see the magical energies. It was something all demigods possess due to their sensitivity to spiritual phenomena.

Immediately, the field in his vision which was clear up until now lit up in a myriad of multiple colors.

'As expected', Percy sighed to himself and started to analyze the bounded fields to see if they would create a problem for his magical resistance.

He was, after all, not an idiot who ran into a situation without thinking about the consequences and just hoping for the best.

While working on the bounded fields, which were the equivalent of wards though there is some difference that Percy didn't know, he started to recall all that he managed to find out about this castle and its sole inhabitant.

(X)

The Millennium Castle Brunestud.

Its history could be said to start with Crimson Moon Brunestud- no, we need to go a little further back first.

The first thing to know is that the earth is alive. It is has a consciousness of its own which is called the Will of Earth or Gaia. And, no, this is not Gaea, the Greek Primordial Goddess of Earth, that we are talking about; But the existence of the planet as a celestial body.

It also has life force, called mana, which flows through the leylines and fill the atmosphere. Now, just like anything alive, the planet likes living. In the beginning, it had nothing against humans and considered them as part of nature. The will of humanity and the will of the planet were one and the same.

But then the will of the planet, Gaia, separated from the will of the humanity, Alaya. Not only that, but humans started exploiting nature and polluting the planet. They effectively started killing the planet. So, of course, the planet will be antagonistic towards humanity. It wants humanity to die. And, it would have killed off humanity long ago if not for any direct action being countered by Alaya, humanity's collective will to live.

With both entities keeping each other from interfering directly, they can only effect through other means.

The only way they can affect the world is through the counter force. In Alaya's case, counter force is synonymous to Counter Guardians.

Counter Guardians, is an elite force of warriors, made out of those humans who had made a contract with Alaya before their death and sold their soul to her in return of something. And Alaya does not deal with weak individuals.

They are Alaya's personal squad of Ghost Riders.

Many people might assume here that Alaya was some kind of saint that loved and protected humanity and Counter Guardians were her personal angels.

That could not be farther from the truth. Alaya does not care for humanity. And it most definitely does not possess any emotions. Just like Gaia, it is more like a computer program that has only one purpose- the continued survival of humanity as a race. It does not give a damn about individuals. As long as there are enough humans left to repopulate humanity (i.e. 2, one male and the other female), it will easily sacrifice the rest of the race. The happiness of humanity also does not matter to it, just survival.

And the Counter Guardians are angels of death. They are cleaners rather than saviors. They belong to Alaya and are incapable of going against its orders.

The Church exorcist that had told Percy about this information also gave him an anecdote about the destruction of an entire city, filled with children and innocent people, which had been completely wiped out just because one person in the city had managed to build a biological weapon that had the potential of destroying humanity. As a result, the Counter Guardians had wiped out the entire city. Not a single person was left alive. Simply because they lived in the same city they were all killed, even though most of them had never even met face-to-face with the scientist. The funny thing was that the scientist had already destroyed his research.

(It had opened his eyes to just what kind of entity Alaya was. Some people personify Alaya by calling it 'her' and 'she', but that was the most foolish thing to do as far as Percy was concerned.)

Gaia's counter force, on the other hand, is made of her own creations. For this very purpose, to create beings to act on its behalf against humanity, Gaia invited Crimson Moon on earth.

We, already know, that the Gaia is alive. But, the other nine planets and at the very least our moon is alive too. Or at least these celestial bodies were alive sometime in the past. The beings that were considered the strongest on each celestial body inherited the will of that body after its death, and are called Aristotles.

Crimson Moon or Type-Moon or The Ultimate One of the Moon, is the Aristotle of moon.

He answered Gaia's call and made a contract with the planet. He would allow the planet to use him as a template for the birth of the beings that will act as Gaia's Counter Force and in return will be allowed to roam free on the planet. Thus, the True Ancestors were born. They acted as mediators of nature and were Elemental spirits like all mediators of nature. Since, they had a corporeal form and could interact with the world, they were called incarnated spirits. Like all Elementals they possess a Marble Phantasm. It is the ability to bring an image in their mind to reality as long as it naturally possible. For example, a tree can be turned to diamond because it is possible that after hundreds of years that tree, which is made of carbon, will decompose under high pressure and temperature and turn into diamond.

Their strength, speed and endurance can be matched by few. Apart from their Marble Phantasm, they also receive backup from the world allowing their strength to be one rank above their opponent. The amount of the power that can be gained through the backup is theoretically unlimited but depends on the strength of the opponent.

True Ancestors can shrug off most wounds as the wounds revert (not regenerate) back to their undamaged state and can even re-form their body if destroyed, though it takes a lot of energy to do so.

Since they were created with a human body and mind, they grew distant to the purpose of protecting nature from humanity. Also though they were born as anti-humanity agents, Alaya doesn't consider them enemies as they are parts of nature first and foremost.

Each True Ancestor has a part of Crimson Moon in them that was put there so that once a vessel strong enough to house him was born he could take them over, in case of his death. It was for this reason that he taught the True Ancestors to create more of their kind. The birth of the first and only child between a True Ancestor and a Dead Apostle Ancestor, Altrouge Brunestud, was also for this very purpose.

Those True Ancestors that are closest in power to Crimson Moon are capable of manifesting Millennium Castle through their Marble Phantasm and are given the title Brunestud and are treated as royalty amongst vampires.

But the truth was that though the True Ancestors are copies of Crimson Moon, they are failures. Only Crimson Moon is perfect. That is why they feel lethargic in the sun and also the reason they suffer from bloodlust. It is not a physical need to drink blood but a psychological one. So this thirst can't be quenched. Due to this, the True Ancestors never fight at 100%. A majority of their power is used to restrain the bloodlust.

(At full power, True Ancestors are considered planet-rank spirits, which are a rank above even Gods, who are Divine-class.)

But the bloodlust accumulate over time and become impossible to control. At that time, only two things can happen- Ancestors choose to go in an eternal sleep. For immortal beings like them, it could be considered the end of their life span.

Some Ancestors, however, decide to give in to their bloodlust becoming a danger to both humans and other Ancestors. They are called Demon Lords. The humans that they drink from are also turned into vampires, called Dead Apostles.

The Demon Lords could utilize their full power and overwhelm their restrained kin. To combat them, Arcueid Brunestud was born as the 'strongest True Ancestor'. She was used as an enforcer. Forced to sleep and only wake to terminate a target and then go back to sleep with her memories erased. The other Ancestors were terrified of her turning into a Demon Lord, so they kept her ignorant. But Arcueid never displayed any sign of suffering from bloodlust and they completely dismissed to warn her against drinking blood. She was just a weapon to be used against the Demon Lords and the Dead Apostles and had no need to know such things- that was their thinking.

It came to bite them in the ass because Arcueid did feel bloodlust. She simply couldn't understand what that strange feeling was. And she was never told that she should not drink blood. A priest of the church looking for a way to immortality took advantage of it. Michael Roa Valmdjong, who was a priest of the church, managed to tempt Arcueid into drinking his blood when she was nearly on the edge of losing control.

Predictably, she went berserk. All the True Ancestors that were still in the castle became victims of the massacre that followed. There were near 100 True Ancestors at that time. Most of which were killed as they were inside the castle. Even those who were asleep were eliminated. The few that survived due to not being in the castle at that time were hunted down by the Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Arcueid, who was able to regain control of her bloodlust (which was a miraculous act), decide to hunt down Roa and managed to kill him, even though she was no longer at her prime due to sealing off a large part of her abilities to control her bloodlust.

But Roa had managed to perfect a way to reincarnate no matter how many times he was killed.

After his initial death, Arcueid Brunestud went to sleep only waking to kill the reincarnations of Roa.

Even the Dead Apostle Ancestors have not tried to disturb her sleep because she was still too strong for most of them and because of the unbreakable defenses of the castle.

(X)

"Unbreakable defenses my ass."

Percy snorted at the thought of these defenses being that good. All the bounded fields were basically made as barriers. Layers upon layers joined together to act as world's strongest wall. There was no creativity.

'As expected of stuck up vampires', Percy thought. 'They didn't even join all the layers completely to make it stronger and left gaps. The only reason no one has ever broken them is because no one knows how to. And simply overpowering them was out of the question.'

Well, it was fortunate for him as his magical resistance will allow him to get across any one barrier at a time. And, the gaps allowed him to simply walk through them.

Percy was completely incredulous when nothing happened the moment he stepped inside the barrier. There were no protections inside at all. Heck, there was not even an intruder alarm to notify those inside that someone breached their defenses. If Percy had been an enemy, then the occupants of the castle would have been taken completely by surprise. And by the time they would notice something is not right, half of them would be gone.

But that hardly mattered now. The castle was empty and Percy bore no ill will towards its sole remaining occupant.

He gazed once at the large double doors that were in front of him with his mage sight. There was no magic in it. But the material was a naturally occurring mineral that could even stand against missile fire.

Percy had no wish of using missiles against the door though. He had projectiles on a different level entirely.

Percy concentrated on the power that he had copied from the Ancient King of Uruk, Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh, who was considered to hold all of humanity's treasure at one point, manifested this legend in the form of a personal pocket dimension filled with these treasures as an Authority when he ascended to Godhood after death. Any object, whether they are books, weapons or artifacts, as long as it has touched the hand of humans and can be considered a treasure is stored inside this dimension, and can be accessed through a portal called [Gate of Babylon]. That includes all the legendary weapons that any hero wielded, all of which can be considered divine weapons for the same reason their wielders ascended to Gods after their death. They are crystallization of legends made true with spiritual power. Basically, there might be another copy of these weapons lying around the world, the original weapon. And the original weapon might be made of some kind of iron and the legends might say that it was made of some kind of mystical metal with some unusual properties. Then, the divine weapon will be different from the original one and made of that material which may not even exist.

Humanity's belief has a lot of power.

It was precisely because the treasures are crystallizations of legends given form by Gilgamesh that Percy was able to copy them. Percy's powers, after all, do not work on non-living things.

It took a lot of time and power for this ability to manifest completely. His spiritual power, which was not quite on the level of Gods, was not infinite after all while the amounts of artifacts inside the Gate are infinite. On that note, may be the Authority has not fully manifested yet and it never will. But most of the stronger weapons have and Percy was grateful for it.

These weapons were capable of harming and killing Gods while not requiring that much power. His other copied abilities, though numerous and with the potential of harming Gods, are limited by his spiritual power, which was not quite strong enough to harm a God through their magical resistance just yet.

He was still young after all. And Demigods become stronger with age.

It was this power that he called up on.

A golden orb appeared hovering before him. The hilt of a sword emerged from it. Percy grabbed it and pulled the sword out. The golden orb disappeared.

It was a beautiful European broad sword made of silver blade and golden hilt.

Durandal- The Peerless Sword was the holy sword of paladin leader of the twelve peers, Roland. It was said to be the sharpest sword in existence, which can cut anything and is indestructible. It is capable of three miracles and can maintain its sharp edge without any magical energy supplied to it.

Percy swung the sword once, testing it and let out a smile of admiration. The sword was really amazing.

Turning to the doors, Percy readied himself.

"Let's do this."

(X)

With a sound of steel striking stone, the large door was split open with Durandal moving through it as easily as a hot knife through butter.

The cut pieces of door fell down in a heap making the insides show. It was a dark room but that was hardly a problem for Percy who had superior night vision.

But except for some shelves filled with books the room was empty just like the last one. If he had concluded something about the True Ancestors, it was that they were scholars. Every room that he looked through was filled with books. Some of them were positively ancient and one of their kind. As a person who understood the importance of knowledge, Percy was very much tempted to indulge himself in them.

But he didn't do so because he was here for some other reason. On that note-

"Where is she?" Percy sighed disappointedly.

The reason for his coming to this castle eluded him still. He had searched through entire floors, the several door shaped gaps in the walls on either side of the corridor showing this. And they also served to ensure that he didn't get lost. The castle was like a maze.

Sighing to himself, Percy went towards the next door.

It was approximately three hours later when Percy found himself at the deepest floor (it was a basement really) in front of the most heavily fortified door yet.

Thick chains barred the doors, meant to keep the princess inside as much as keeping intruders out. His senses could detect a life force beyond the door.

This was it.

"I have worked too hard to let some chains and doors stop me."

Durandal swung numerous times at lightening quick speeds. The chains and the door split into uncountable pieces.

With a jump, Percy cleared the doorway and landed into the room and let out a breath of admiration.

It was not the room itself, which was shrouded in darkness mostly, that surprised him. Nor was it the numerous chains converging on the throne in centre and binding the figure sitting on it.

Percy was amazed at the beam of moonlight falling from the ceiling on the throne.

"Even at this deep beneath the surface they still managed to create a tunnel that will let moonlight through!"

Then, his gaze fell on the figure in dressed in a white gown that was meant for royalty with her head slumped forward in slumber, her face hidden behind a curtain of blond hair.

She was still asleep. It seemed the chains will have to go first. Ripples appeared in the air behind him. From these ripples, divine blades shot out like golden streaks of light and cut through the chains. Percy dismissed the weapons. Fading in the form of golden motes of light, they returned to the treasury.

The figure of Arcueid Brunestud was waking up now. It didn't take long. Just like Percy, her transition from sleep to alertness was instantaneous.

Her head raised up to regard him and for a moment Percy had his breath knocked out of him. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Percy knew that he was unnaturally beautiful, perfect-looking even. And this girl, as beautiful as she was, was not more attractive than him.

But, still, she was the most attractive _female_ he had ever seen.

Her skin was cream like in texture and her face with its aristocratic features made her look like a princess from a fairy tale. Her blond hair fell to her shoulder and complimented her nicely. Her striking crimson vampiric eyes were looking at him with curiosity and suspicion in her gaze.

Percy suspected that the only reason she hadn't attacked him yet (now that she was free of her chains) was because he had his hands up in a surrendering gesture and had made no threatening movements. Also, if he wanted to attack her he could have done so while she was sleep. Granted, on a full moon night like this, her power is at its peak and she is nearly invincible. So, that wouldn't have done him any good.

Finally, Arcueid decided to break the silence.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How did you get here?"

She fired off questions in that beautiful voice of hers. But Percy was not concentrating on the beauty of her voice, but on the profound sense of relief he felt at those words. If Arcueid was willing to give others chance to explain themselves and let them go as long as they didn't threaten her, then there was hope for her. It meant that he had not wasted his time on searching for her.

Percy decided to answer her questions one at a time.

"Well, first of all, my name is Percy Jackson, and I am a demigod."

He could see the recognition on the term demigod on her face.

"As for how I got in here," Percy snorted. "It was ridiculously easy. My magical resistance let me pass the bounded fields and there were no other protections at all."

Arcueid nodded to show that the she believed him.

Of course, she believed him. It was her castle. No one knew it better than her.

"And as for why I am here-"Percy stopped here and contemplated for a moment but decided to go with blunt honesty.

"I am here to save you."

For a moment, it looked like Arcueid didn't understand him and then tilted her head in curiosity. The gesture made her look incredibly cute.

But he could see her curiosity. So, he decided to tell her everything about him so that she could understand his motivation.

He told her how he was born to fire mages, about how because his powers were dormant at birth he was not cared by his 'family', about being taken in by The Camp which turned him into a weapon, about making a friend at the Camp who betrayed him, about finally activating his powers and going berserk killing everyone at the camp. He told her about how he felt like an inhuman monster after that incident and about shunning the rest of the world while being shunned in return. Finally, he told her about meeting his mother, the woman who taught him how to live and enjoy life despite being a monster.

"So, you see," Percy concluded. "You and me, we are very alike, inhuman beings not cared for by their creators and used like weapons. Ignorant of the world, we both trusted the wrong person and were betrayed. We both were the cause of a massacre and sealed off ourselves to keep others safe from us. But I met my mother who taught me to live. You never met someone like that."

Sometime during his story, Percy had moved from his position and was now kneeling in front of the throne, facing Arcueid directly. He extended his hand towards her.

"So, let me be the person who saves you just like my mother saved me. Let me be your friend and I promise I will help you get rid of that bloodlust of yours and kill that Roa guy. And above all, I will show you how to enjoy life and cherish it. So what do you say?"

He looked at Arcueid expectantly.

For Arcueid, this had been the strangest experience of her life. For the first time in her long life, someone had trusted her this much and had been so open with her. Percy had told her everything about himself and she felt like she had known him all her life. She could see the parallels between their lives. This was someone who she could relate to and who could understand her. And the offer was very tempting too. She would no longer be alone. She will have a friend.

She looked into his eyes and could only see kindness, honesty and determination. For a moment, she lost herself into his beautiful sea-green eyes. A strange feeling filled her and Arcueid suddenly felt shy. She could feel heat rising to her cheek but she couldn't understand why. Is that what humans call blushing? She wondered but abandoned that thought and concentrated on the hand still stretched before her.

Gathering her resolve, Arcueid made her decision and placed her hand in his.

"I am Arcueid Brunestud."

It was the best decision of her life.

(X)

(Present)

Gazing at the moon, Percy stood in the forest where he had put the ward stone to erect the intruder alert ward around his school, while thinking back on the memory of meeting his most precious person alive.

'It seemed hours passed while I was recalling the past'. Percy thought as he was broken out of his memories by a cold wind. 'I should get back. The curfew might already have started.'

With a final glance at the moon, Percy stuck his hands in his pockets and began a leisurely stroll back to the dorms.

(X)

Percy reached the male dorms in half an hour. Even though his watch had told him that he was out after curfew, he never even increased his speed and completed the journey back at the same casual pace. As a result, most of the residents were already asleep and there was pitch black darkness in the ground floor corridor. The ground floor was where the teachers lived to keep an eye on who is coming and going from the dorms. That was also the reason Percy deliberately slowed down his pace as the teachers are generally outside just after the curfew begins to rein in any troublemakers. Now, that all of them were asleep, it would be easier to sneak to his room.

But he stopped short when he heard a voice speaking his name from the door to his left.

"I am worried about Percy, sir."

The voice was definitely Grover's, and it was filled with worry and anxiety.

Now, Percy knew that eavesdropping could be considered as bad manners but when you spend most of your childhood in a concentration camp meant to turn children into living weapons, your sense of right and wrong can get a _little_ distorted. So, Percy had no problem eavesdropping on people, especially when they are talking about him behind his back. And, he had already decided not to use his powers unless absolutely necessary. So, he needed to get information some other way and this conversation just screamed 'opportunity'!

"He is going to be alone this summer," Grover's voice continued in the same worried tone as before. "There was a Kindly One in the school! Right under our noses! And she could have gotten Percy anytime. They already know about him. We can't leave him alone. We need to take him somewhere safe."

Percy was grateful that Grover was so worried about him; indeed it seemed Grover was panicking more with each sentence and by the end of his tirade he could even hear Grover hyperventilating. But he was also insulted on hearing him talk like he could decide what Percy would do without even asking him first.

'Even if I could not protect myself, I still would have wanted to have a say in life.' He thought.

Mr. Brunner let Grover calm his breathing before he answered.

"I think that Percy is not as defenseless as you might think."

"Huh?"

Percy could easily imagine the dumbfounded look Grover must have on his face at hearing this.

He had suspected that Grover might have been in denial as far as Percy's abnormality went. On one hand, it was really sweet that Grover wanted Percy to be just some normal kid who has been caught in the web of supernatural by some misunderstanding. On the other hand, it was really pathetic that someone meant to keep him protected from suspicious fellow was this dumb.

"Grover," Mr. Brunner's tone was admonishing, maybe he was thinking along the same lines as Percy. "Percy killed a fury. Even though it was just a copy and only at the level of a monstrous beast, it was still well beyond the capacity of a normal human to fight much less defeat. You should know that yourself."

Percy could easily guess that Grover must have been making the same ashamed look that he always made when he thought that he had disappointed Mr. Brunner. Seriously, that guy was obsessed with their Latin teacher. Though Percy could understand that whatever relationship they had outside the school plays a part in that, but their classmates do not know about that. This led to circulation of rumors and jokes on the kind of relationship they had, which Percy had let slide because they were harmless and really amusing jokes.

After some minutes of silence, Grover finally gathered his thoughts together.

"So, you are saying that Percy has already activated his demigod powers. But even then he surely has no idea on how to fight a God! Even if he can match them through raw power, they are a lot more experienced than him. He would definitely need training."

That was not news to Percy. He knew that if he fought a God in his current state then he would die. But Percy didn't think it had anything to do with experience. He could simply not match them in raw power. But Grover's statement seemed to imply that there was some kind of demigod ability that would allow him to bridge the power gap as he was now. That was something that Percy was interested in.

"Why don't we ask Percy what he wants to do?"

Mr. Brunner's out of the blue statement caused Percy to freeze and his eyes widened for a moment.

'Mr. Brunner sensed me,' Percy thought resignedly. His face returned to its normal calmness and all signs of shock disappeared as he regained control of his actions. There was nothing else to do, he thought as he opened the door and entered the room in the same moment as Mr. Brunner delivered his next sentence.

"After all, he is just outside the room, are not you?"

Mr. Brunner turned towards the door and felt a little surprise on seeing Percy already enter the room. But that surprise was nothing compared to the shock that Grover felt on seeing his best friend walking in the room.

"Percy? You were outside? How much did you hear!?"

"Well, glad to see that you have not been shocked to an incoherent mass by my entry." Percy said as he closed the door behind him and looked at Grover's wide eyes and gaping mouth and couldn't stop from quipping. "Please close your mouth before it catches flies."

Then, Percy stopped and added in a much more serious tone.

"Unless, you have flies in your diet, I can never tell with you supernaturals."

He landed himself on Mr. Brunner's sofa, which was empty, as Grover was standing and Mr. Brunner was on his wheelchair. Taking a look at Mr. Brunner, who was looking at him with disapproval and amusement, and Grover, who was looking at him as if he could not tell why Percy was in the room; Percy decided to break the silence.

"You guys were having an interesting discussion about my future options so I decided that I should give my input even though no one asked for it," Percy began with a look to Grover, who had the decency to blush on being caught talking about his friend behind his back. "Because you know, this is **my** life."

"In our defense, we were not sure that you had activated your powers and telling you about the supernatural if you had no experience with it could be too taxing for your health."

Chiron gave that excuse which sounded lame to even him.

Percy looked at him incredulously.

"Man, I have Gods after my life! I am a demigod myself! You should be thinking about my physical health not my mental health." Percy snapped rudely and Mr. Brunner looked sheepish at that logic.

"So you really are a demigod."

The third person in the room finally said something, gaining Percy's attention. Grover's words had no hint of surprise or hesitation this time, only resignation.

Percy nodded in approval inwardly at that. It was better that Grover was accepting that as fact now. But just to make it absolutely certain, he stood up, did a flawless bow and introduced himself.

"Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and just for this once, Poseidon." Percy finished and promptly sat back down. He had made it clear in his sentence that he did not consider Poseidon his father so that any future references of Poseidon as his father could be avoided. He looked expectantly at the other two.

Grover understood and followed.

"Grover Underwood, satyr."

Percy raised an eyebrow at that, looking from the crutches in his hand that he normally used to move to his pant clad human looking legs.

Grover moved his hand presumably to remove whatever he had done to hide his real legs.

"Wait!" Percy shouted almost getting out of his seat in panic. "Don't you dare show me your furry behind just before I am going to sleep! I will have nightmares."

Grover groaned on seeing the mischievous look on Percy's face as he said that.

"You are not going to ever let me live this down, are you?"

"Never," Percy agreed.

Grover groaned gain. He could already hear all the goat and donkey jokes that he was going to be at the receiving end of.

Luckily for him, Mr. Brunner decided to take this moment to interject, diverting Percy's attention.

"As you might have guessed the name 'Mr. Brunner' is an alias," Mr. Brunner began and continued when Percy nodded. "My name is Chiron and I am a centaur."

Percy made the connection instantly and his eyes widened.

"As in the son of Kronos or some great descendant of his named after his famous ancestor?"

"The original one," Mr. Brunner, no, Chiron confirmed and smiled thinly at the reaction that he was used to getting from people who meet him for the first time.

Percy was calm the next moment, his earlier surprise completely gone. It wasn't just masked but Percy had already accepted the fact that this was the Chiron who trained heroes like Jason and Achilles. There was no reason for him to lie after all and there were many immortals out there.

Chiron, once again, admired this quality of his to take anything in stride and remain calm and rational. In the supernatural world, where a moment's hesitation can lead to demise, this ability of thinking on his feet would serve him greatly.

"So, what do you want to know, Percy?" Chiron questioned seriously trying to gauge just how much he already knew.

Percy shrugged. "Well, I know what kind of supernatural factions are present in this world currently, but no details and I can't be sure that my information is accurate. But, ironically, I never managed to find out anything about the demigods. Every time I asked someone, they would shudder and mumble something about 'Devil Kings' and then with a excuse like 'You don't want to talk about those monsters' and 'They might detect that we are talking about them' the conversation will end. The closest I could find out was that they had some connection with the 'God Slaying Devil Kings' and the title is self explanatory. It will also explain why they are feared this much. Someone strong enough to kill Gods and beyond their control would of course be feared by humanity, even by mages."

Chiron nodded, not really surprised and indicated for him to continue.

"Well, the first thing I want to know is how demigods are born? Because I know that the people who brought me to this world were both humans and would never get in relationship with a God of _water_."

"Of course," Chiron nodded, now completely in his teacher mode and began his explanation.

"First thing you need to know is that the Gods are spirits who have bodies made of Ether. They don't have any DNA. So, procreating with humans in the normal way is out of the question. Gods are beings who continuously radiate spiritual power. Sometimes, when this spiritual essence of Gods find a proper vessel, and such a vessel can only be a child still in his mother's womb, whose soul is not yet formed, it enters that vessel and acts as the seed for that child's soul. Such a child will be physically human and spiritually divine, thus a demigod."

Percy nodded to show that he understood and asked the next question.

"What kind of requirements are there for a child to be chosen as a demigod?"

"We don't know yet," Chiron admitted honestly. "But something like magical heritage or strong human parents are not required. There have been cases of normal, terminally ill humans producing demigod children."

Another thing about the demigods that you need to know is that they are unique and contradictory existences. They are seen as a part of both Gaia and Alaya's counter forces."

Here, Percy was confused and baffled. "But they are opposing forces, are not they? Gaia wants to kill humanity and Alaya preserve it, so how can we do both?"

"You are wrong in believing that Gaia's purpose is to kill humanity," Chiron denied. "It simply wants to survive and believes that eliminating humanity is the only way to do so."

"Moreover, the demigods were the first part of counter force, created back when Gaia and Alaya were united, to protect humanity from Heretic Gods."

Chiron saw Percy's confusion on the last term and decided to elaborate.

"You know about the Gods, correct?"

Percy nodded.

"And about the Ancient Laws that stop them from directly interfering with the mortal world?"

He nodded again.

"Gods, who break this law, generally get distorted in some way that transforms them into natural disasters when they materialize on the mortal plane. They bring disasters just by their mere presence. A god of sun will cause famine, a god of sea tsunami etc. To protect humanity from these threats, demigods came into being. In return for this protection that they give to humanity, Gaia and Alaya consider them as the Supreme rulers and representatives of humanity. You should not be surprised if either communicates with you directly in the future to take care of some immediate threat."

This information caused Percy to raise an eyebrow. He was sure that such a conversation will be very enlightening.

"Don't worry. Gaia won't ask you to eliminate humanity. You are their supreme ruler, tasked with finding a way to protect the planet without eliminating humanity; Gaia will only ask you to deal with threats other than humanity."

This caused Percy to sigh in relief. He was not looking forward to say 'hell no' to the planet's s will. The result would have not been pleasant, for him.

"Now, about the abilities of a demigod. The basic ones that all demigods possess are enhanced strength, speed, durability, senses, healing, endurance and magical resistance. The strength of each of these attributes increase with increase in spiritual power. As you are now, you are on the same level physically as a True Ancestor at half their power, which is strange since your physical abilities should not be at that level yet."

Chiron raised an eyebrow at that but Percy just shrugged.

"It's my special ability."

Chiron nodded as if he had expected that and continued.

"Magical resistance of demigods is from the start at the level that they are unaffected even by A rank spells. A human magus simply doesn't possess enough prana in their body to overcome your magic resistance on their own. Prana stored in external sources and Mystic codes, on the other hand, can be quite effective. The magic output of the magical core of a two decade old demigod should be on the same level as a Dead Apostle Ancestor and it rises continuously throughout their life but at an extremely slow pace. It will take centuries before a demigod will be able to stand up to a God on even footing on their own power. But they will continue to grow stronger and might even grow as stronger to Gods as they are to humans if left alone. But once demigods reach the level of strength of Gods, they (Gods) band together to hunt them (demigods) down, so that they do not become too powerful."

There was a sad look on his face and with a start Percy realized that all of those demigods must have been Chiron's students. He must have had this very discussion with all of them too. Percy wondered if he was thinking that Percy would suffer the same fate as all of them. Truth to be told, he would have been a little worried too if not for his ability to seal his own powers and not let others sense his level. It would give him time to become ready to deal with even a group of Gods without getting overwhelmed.

"But raw power is not everything. The magical resistance that the Gods or demigods possess only stops magic from altering the state of the body. For example, magical energy made to look like flame and possessing heat would not burn you directly because it is not real fire but just magical energy that simulate heat. On the other hand, if it is used to burn something flammable near your feet then you will feel the heat. Even then, the sturdiness of your body, which increases with the increase in spiritual power, make you able to shrug off most blows. It can be said that against a young demigod, a nuclear missile work better than a spell of the same destructive potential. But that is if you take the blow head on, which brings us to the power that makes the demigods the most dangerous beings on this planet, even without the raw power to back it up. [Wish Sorcery] is a power that demigods possess which allow them to alter reality to their will. Every phenomenon of reality can be altered with just a thought. The only limitations are the user's imagination and the amount of power required to bring about the change."

Percy's mind had already started running a mile a minute trying to understand all the implications of such a power. The user could literally do anything and though they are limited by the amount of power they have, it can be overcome with time.

Percy could think of some applications that could be used to devastating effect without taking that much power easily. For example, reducing the inertia of the body could boost the already enhanced speed of the demigod body to almost God-speed levels or using mass-energy conversion. If Einstein's theorem about it is accurate, then 1 kg mass will give enough energy to wipe out an entire fleet of sheep and create a hole on the surface of earth giant enough to be visible from space. Just thinking about it sent shudders down his spine.

Then, another thought occurred to him.

"Say can the [Wish Sorcery] copy other abilities like Marble Phantasm?"

He needed to understand how the ability that he called [Divine Replica] differs from [Wish Sorcery] or if it differs at all, in case he ever fights other demigods.

If Chiron was surprised by this question, he didn't show it.

"No. The result can be reproduced but the principle on which the power works cannot be replicated. A Marble Phantasm is more like a divine authority in the aspect that it can be called the right given to a nature spirit to control nature and bring about a natural change. [Wish Sorcery] on the other hand is basically magic which can be realized through thought and magical energy, without any true knowledge of spells. It is something regarded as unnatural by the corrective impulses of the world, which will work to cancel the magic. Though unless you make some large scale, long term changes you will not see the effect of the rejection of the world. It is very slow acting and demigods have more than enough power to keep small scale changes going for centuries if they pump all their power in it. The Einzbern family of magi is also known for their unique sorcery-trait that allows something similar, called wish-sorcery, but they are a lot more limited. Moreover, the Einzbern cannot realize True Magic while like stated before; demigods are limited only by their imagination and spiritual power."

Percy sat back relieved. That meant his power [Divine Replica] was completely different. He decided that since Chiron has been this informative, he should also return the favor.

"The reason I asked that question is because of ability that I have," Percy began gaining the attention of both Chiron and Grover, who had been silent since the beginning of the discussion. "I call it [Divine Replica] and it allows me to copy other abilities and turn them into Divine Authorities."

Here, Chiron and Grover both showed astonishment and amazement at the occurrence of such ability.

"Are you completely sure, Percy?"

Chiron asked to be sure.

"Just to be sure, you should know that a [Divine Authority] is not a power that only Gods can use or the only ability that can affect a God, as with sufficient force any wall will crumble. [Divine Authority] basically works on the principle of 'one has the right to do something'. [Wish Sorcery] can be considered a divine authority according to this definition even though the magical energy used is not different from those used by the mortal mages."

Percy thought it over with that definition given and reached a conclusion.

"I don't think the powers I copy are divine authorities. The fundamental nature of any ability I copy does not change. The basic principle that any ability follows remains the same. That is why, even after I met a magus the only thing I copied was the magical circuits and not the spells that he knew. Spell, after all, can be considered a skill than some special ability. But I think [Divine Replica] itself can be considered a divine authority. It allows me to take abilities without changing their fundamental nature or my own. For example, I got the ability of creating webs from a spider. Of course, the ability itself was altered. The spider itself was very young and its web extremely weak but the ability I got was at its maximum potential that might be reached by that spider, no matter how improbable such a possibility is. Also, there were no changes made to my body. The glands that spiders use to create the web are not present in my body even though I am replicating their function completely. But, the spider web that I produce has the same chemical composition as the web produced by the spider and it is also considered natural by the world, not eroding due to the corrective impulses of the world."

Percy finished. Grover was still looking at him with wide eyes and open jaws like he could not believe that his best friend (who he had been trying to convince himself was just an ordinary guy) was not just a demigod (who were considered freaks of nature to begin with) but extraordinary even among them. Chiron, on the other hand, had no emotions on his face. They sat in silence for a few moments, trying to digest all the information that has been exchanged.

Finally, Chiron began again.

"None of the other demigods currently alive has any such ability," he informed Percy. "But considering that they have more raw power and [Wish Sorcery] is a very versatile ability, any advantage that your ability gives you will be countered by the experience they have over you in using such versatile powers in combat."

Chiron pointed this out and Percy nodded. He had already realized that.

"Gods, on the other hand, only have limited effects that they can produce through their divine authorities, so you will have advantage. That, of course, depends on whether or not you can bridge the gap in your power, which brings us to the last and most important ability of a demigod. Demigods as part of counter force can request back up from either Gaia or Alaya. The amount of power that can be acquired is theoretically unlimited but is dependent on the strength of your opponent. Your strength, speed, durability and your magical power will be raised to just a level above your opponent, enough for you to fight at equal power while not allowing either to overpower the other. It is this ability which allows demigods to fight on an even footing with the Gods because as soon as they get become strong enough to fight on their own against Gods, they are killed."

Chiron finished.

"This was all the information that you need to know about demigods. The only other thing left is the demigods alive other than you."

Chiron began again. Percy sat up, paying a lot more attention now.

"There are 4 demigods currently alive, including you. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, was born 120 years ago. Jason Grace, son of Zeus, was born 100 years ago. Nico di Angeilo, son of Hades, was born 70 years ago. Luke can be considered just on the boundary of reaching the level where the Gods will think him too dangerous to let live any longer.

Though they are kings of all humans, they have set their base of operations on different continents to avoid conflict. Luke as the oldest rules North America, Jason is in South America and Nico Europe. Once your identity is discovered you will be expected to base yourself in another territory. No one can stop you from going anywhere you want but I will implore you to not instigate any fights that might take innocent lives."

Chiron had a pleading expression on his face as he requested this.

"Are not you too worried about mortals for a former divine spirit?"

Percy questioned him with a wry smile even though he agreed to Chiron's request with a nod.

"_Forme_r being the key word," Chiron said cheerfully.

"Now, is there anything else you need to ask about the Gods or anything else supernatural?"

Chiron asked expectantly.

"If you are hoping I will ask about why there was a fury after me, then I must inform you that I already know about the theft of the master bolt and the cold war between the Gods. I don't know who stole it or who helped them, but the motive is clear. And before you ask, I have some plans to deal with the problem before it evolves into a full blown war. And, no, I am not going to do something as ridiculous as go search for the bolt and return it to Zeus, especially not after finding out that I am supposed to be a God-slayer. Anyways, I will deal with it after the term ends."

Percy gave a smirk to Chiron and stood up, signifying that he considered the discussion over.

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Brunner."

He walked towards the door with a final greeting over his shoulder.

"Good Night."

Grover, who had been silent throughout the conversation, followed him out. Just before the door closed Chiron heard the spinet of conversation between the friends.

"Grover, why did not you tell me that you were half donkey?"

"I am half-goat, damn it! And would you leave it alone?"

"Of course not, my friend is a barnyard animal. It is a big deal. I am delighted. 'Take a best friend and have a part time pet free with it'- it is that kind of situation, you know."

The last thing he heard before the door closed was Grover's indignant cry and Percy's laughter.

**Chapter Finished.**

**I have deleted the previous second chapter because it really was giving too much information in a bland way. This is the new second chapter. I will also rewrite the first chapter by the end of this week to make it more interesting. **

**Replies to reviews-**

**Sir Cookie- Thanks for your reviews, it really helped me out a lot. I was basically writing what came to my mind without editing. I was planning on proofreading after publishing 10 or so chapters, but it is better to do so now.**

**As for the multiple crossovers and Percy's journey to other worlds, the Percy who will travel to other worlds will not be the same Percy who share the same soul but are born with power on the same level as a Hogwarts first year. The other worlds will also be different from this one. Like canon! PJO and female Harry Potter.**

**MODDEF- There are no other demigods than the ones mentioned here because it will be too hard to keep track of that many overpowered characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Devil King in a miniature war**

**Author's notes- The story rating has been switched to M. There might be lemons in the future chapters. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians', 'Harry Potter', 'Fate series', 'Tsukihime' or 'Campione'.**

"Mr. Jackson"

The sound of Mr. Brunner's voice came behind him as Percy made his way out of the exam hall.

Turning back, he made his way back towards the teacher.

"I heard that you won't be returning to the school next term."

Percy was confused.

Mr. Brunner-no, Chiron definitely knew that Percy was not going to return to Yancy.

In fact, wasn't it the centaur who had told Percy that he couldn't stay in the country long since it was another King's territory?

(Not that I care whose territory it is!)

Still, for the teacher to ask this as if it was news to him was strange.

Was he trying to keep up the image that his own decision to leave the job had nothing to do with Percy?

That was also probable.

Percy, Grover and Chiron- all three of them had joined Yancy together and were leaving it together.

Grover and Percy could be explained as friends with a strong bond who planned it together.

But Chiron could be considered suspicious.

Percy thought about it once more and dismissed that line of thought completely.

Only someone as paranoid as him would think like that.

Besides, there is no reason for them to care about what the mortals think considering they could alter their memories.

Chiron had already displayed that he had no problems messing with minds. Percy, of course, didn't have any problems with that.

(Why did he ask me that?)

Percy wondered once more as he confirmed.

"Yes, I am moving overseas. So, I won't be continuing here."

The moment he did so, he heard gasps coming from behind him.

It was only then he realized that they were having this conversation in the exam hall with the rest of the students still present.

"He's leaving?"

"Percy won't be coming back!"

"How can that be?"

"At least, we got some good luck-"

The murmurs were clearly audible to his ears.

The loudest were the females, who were definitely not happy that their 'crush' was not returning to Yancy.

Though a little more subdued, the whispers of the boys could also be heard.

Their feelings definitely were of relief that he won't be here next term. Men don't like being overshadowed, after all.

But Percy was concentrating on more pressing matters.

(Those girls would be uncontrollable, now)

He groaned as this thought occurred to him.

There were some disadvantages of being too attractive.

Percy had realized that a long time ago.

As a demigod, he was someone who was born with unparallel beauty. Whether it was his features, his voice or even his scent, all of it is alluring to other living beings of opposite sex.

Moreover, demigods mature, physically and mentally, very quickly. By the time, they reach 14; they are already adults in their peak physical conditions. After that, their aging stops.

This was told to him by Chiron and something that he had experienced himself.

Even though, he was only 14, he could easily pass for a man in his late teens or early twenties.

That is why he was grateful that his mother had taught him how to deal with girls.

He could deal with the girls infatuated with him easily. They wanted to impress him anyway. All he had to do was say 'I don't like clingy girls' and they were all too happy to keep their distance to win his favor.

Now, that wasn't going to work.

Percy glared at Chiron. There was no way someone as experienced with human interactions as him wouldn't realize just what will happen if he said those dangerous words in a place filled with hormonal girls.

Chiron had an innocent look on his face. Percy had to give it to him-he had a much better poker face than Grover.

(This was surely retaliation for not telling him what I plan to do once term ends)

It was troublesome.

**(X) **

(Underworld)

In the dark room that served as the throne room of Hades' palace, there was complete silence.

The room had barely any light. The few torches fixed to the walls only illuminated a small area around them.

Even so, the occupants of the room had no problems with it.

In fact, it was preferable for them.

They were born in darkness. They lived in darkness. Darkness was their territory.

That was why; everything in the room was dark. Whether it was the furnishings of the room or the walls and ceilings everything was made out of dark materials.

On one side of the room, there was a throne. It was made out of black obsidian and white bones.

Sitting on top of it was the figure of a black haired man with pale skin dressed in black scale mail armor.

His gaze was fixed on a crystal ball hovering before him. Inside the ball, the scene of one of his furies being killed by the son of Poseidon was being played out.

"It is no doubt that he is the son of Poseidon."

Hades said as he banished the crystal ball with a wave of his wand.

He wasn't saying this to anyone but himself.

The room wasn't empty. It was filled with soldiers adorned in black armors and monsters created out of human nightmares.

But the undead soldiers and the monsters were the extensions of his will. They were not made to think or form their own opinions. Their job was to follow his every word without question.

"He also seems to be very weak."

Hades continued to himself.

It was very peculiar.

That Percy Jackson was a child of Poseidon was certain to him. He had displayed an energy signature unique to demigods during the fight with the fury.

Even children of demigods don't have such a unique nature. Only demigods could be considered both humans and spirits.

The similarity that his face showed to Poseidon's incarnated form also showed their relation.

(He could be using transformation magic to look like that. But, Poseidon has already admitted to the existence of a demigod child of his and having more than 4 demigods alive in the world at the same time would upset the balance the world, anyway.)

"But still, the power that he displayed just is not powerful enough."

Demigods are god-slayers.

They are beings considered as the Supreme Kings of Humanity.

Even a young demigod, completely incapable of being even an insect in front of a God, should have more power than a human.

Yet, the power shown by Perseus was nothing more than what a normal human- not even a mage- would show.

Demigods, physically, are completely human. Even though their bodies are at the peak of human evolution, it is still a condition achievable by humans through natural means.

The source of their power, just like mages, is their spirits or souls.

Percy didn't display any spiritual power, not at first anyway.

This condition alone wasn't enough to prove that he wasn't a demigod.

Young demigods are born to human parents. Even at that age, they have tremendous amounts of power in their bodies which may cause harm to their mothers and complicate their births.

As a defense mechanism, demigods are born with their powers sealed.

In other words, they are completely human. They are indistinguishable from any other mortal with not enough power to even be considered mages.

This also allows them to avoid monsters and other supernatural beings that would kill them when they are vulnerable.

This power can only be released through strong stimulus or in times of mortal peril.

But once released, this power can't be chained back.

Even if a demigod masters suppressing this power, it can't completely disappear from the senses of someone like Hades.

"Yet, that child managed to do so. Is this ability unique to him?"

Hades was definitely interested in knowing more.

(If that child possess more power than a typical demigod at that young age, then he could be useful.)

Also, Perseus had shown himself to be knowledgeable and capable enough to be the thief.

Then, he could kill two birds with one stone if he could find out the extent of his powers.

Hades made a gesture with his hands.

Instantly, a large bat-like demon-a fury- appeared before his throne in a kneeling position.

The demon didn't speak a word, waiting for its orders.

"Send a small greeting to the young God-slayer; I want to know the full extent of his abilities. If he managed to survive, send the Minotaur."

"Yes, milord"

The demon disappeared, having received its orders.

Hades created another orb in front of him, this one displaying the image of Yancy Academy in the night.

He was going to witness the completely show.

(X)

Around Yancy, outside a one kilometer radius, the shadows in the night suddenly came to life.

From the darkness, shapes emerged.

Hellhounds

Large four-legged dog-like creatures as large as trucks bounded out. Their bodies covered with black fur and their eyes and mouths filled with hellfire, they made their way towards the school in small packs.

Furies

Humanoid bat-like demonic creatures with sharp talons and claws took to the air completely filling the night sky.

Undead

Skeleton soldiers from all ages dressed in medieval armors marched towards their destination in an orderly formation. Their ranks also included the reanimated skeletons of phantasmal creatures.

The figures of half a dozen gigantic bone dragons also moved through the sky circling the perimeter.

A large army capable of annihilating even larger armies of the strongest nations of the world moved towards the magical barrier that prevented them from directly entering the surroundings of the academy.

The barrier was only meant to prevent entry through magical means and wouldn't stop anyone from passing through it normally, even if they were undead and monsters.

So, it wouldn't obstruct their path.

But, before the first soldier could step a foot inside the barrier it was impaled by a golden sword.

That alone would not have stopped the undead army. They were reanimated corpses, after all.

Something like being impaled by a sword or having their bodies destroyed would only stop them for just a moment before they resume their charge.

But that didn't happen this time.

The moment the golden weapon made contact with the undead, it exploded. Its body turned to golden dust. It didn't reform.

That could only mean one thing: not only the body but the magic chaining the soul to the skeleton itself was destroyed.

If the soldiers surrounding it had the ability to think for themselves or show emotion, they would have definitely been shocked and astonished by this unexpected development.

In a human army, it might have even caused panic.

Their ability to get back up no matter what damage they sustained was, after all, this army's greatest power.

Yet, the thought to retreat never crossed their minds.

They didn't possess any will of their own. They were the extensions of their master's will. Completing the task given to them was the reason of their existence.

So, without any hesitation they continued their march forward.

(X)

"They are persistent."

Grover complained from his position on top of the roof of the dorms.

Even though the army was suffering losses in hundreds, it was not showing any signs of retreating.

"They are already dead. I don't think they have anything like self-survival instincts."

Percy commented from above. He was floating a few meters above the roof wrapped in a cocoon of wind. For Grover, who was a nature spirit, the large number of spirits that made up the tornado was an astonishing sight.

Surrounding him in the sky, hundreds of golden portals faced in all directions.

Weapons-_divine weapons-_were shooting out of those ripples like golden streaks of light. Aimed at the frontline of the army, they filled the ground and sky outside the barrier with loud explosions.

Seeing the war-like atmosphere, Grover couldn't help but wonder why the mortals hadn't woken up yet?

"Those outside the barrier must be kept asleep by Hades. He wouldn't want mortals to interfere."

As if he had heard the question, Percy answered from his position.

His eyes were still closed and he was synchronizing his senses with the wind spirits that filled the area of a few kilometers around them.

He was seeing what the spirits saw and hearing what the spirits heard.

That is how he was keeping track of enemy movements and suppressing them.

Processing this amount of information that would have turned a human mind to mush came as easy as breathing to him. He didn't even need to activate any special ability for this.

Occupied as he was, he couldn't be reading Grover's mind.

He might have read his expression.

Even though Percy hadn't opened his eyes or turned his head towards Grover, he reminded himself that currently Percy's 'eyes' were seeing everything.

'Even if he read my mind, it doesn't matter.' Because Grover trusted Percy completely, having him in his mind was not a bother at all.

Instead, he decided he decided to ask something he was curious about.

"Say Percy, you are using Spiritual magic, aren't you?" Grover asked hesitantly. He didn't want to disturb his friend and make him lose concentration when he was dealing with an Omni-directional assault by an army numbering in thousands.

'Plus dragons' he thought to himself grimly with a glance towards the giant reptiles that were still circling outside the barrier. They released beams of purple energy towards Percy from time to time, which were all stopped by the wall of shield floating around him- closer than the portals.

Percy hadn't made to retaliate against them yet since they hadn't crossed the barrier but they were becoming more and more of a nuisance.

But Percy decided to answer.

"Yup"

His tone was flippant-not showing any signs of exertion from continuous expenditure of energy- and at the same time encouraging.

Emboldened by this encouragement, Grover continued.

"Demigods aren't born with the power to command spirits. Even [Wish sorcery] can't allow them to utilize spirit magic. They can reproduce the effect but not use the spirits to do so."

Percy nodded in agreement.

"So, this power you gained it through [Divine Replica], right? Then, shouldn't it be limited to what a human can do at their best naturally?"

Percy nodded understanding why Grover was so confused.

[Divine Replica], the power that he was born with and which was unique to him, allowed him to copy and master other abilities. Moreover, it allowed him to remain 'him' while allowing him to even use abilities that needed to change him.

But, the limit of the powers copied depends on the limits of the beings from whom they are copied.

That is why, Grover was surprised that Percy was able to summon and command this many spirits.

'Is this power really copied from a human magician?' that was his question.

"I copied this ability from a human magician," Percy confirmed and added. "In fact, I have never met anything else that could manipulate wind spirits."

As he answered, he didn't once open his eyes or stopped the bombardment on the enemy forces.

This was a common misunderstanding about spirit magic that it depended on the strength of the spirits summoned.

In the first place, the spirits used in magic are the common-harmless types that had no energy of their own. A practitioner offers them spiritual energy, in return of using them as mediums to alter the world.

The strength of a spirit magician is decided by the strength of their will-which is used to command the spirits and shape the world.

As long as one had enough power to summon the spirits and the will to control them- there are no limits.

"Besides, this level of wind magic is something achievable to humans too. There simply have not been any strong wind magicians born in a few centuries."

Percy finished his explanation.

Grover nodded along with it, now completely understanding.

If someone else had seen Percy explaining the workings of spiritual magic to a nature spirit to Grover- they would have definitely grabbed their heads and muttered "Is this guy for real!?"

But, fortunately there was no one but the two of them.

"Probably the reason that he is wearing those kinds of clothes," Grover muttered to himself as his eyes turned towards Percy's clothes.

Percy's get up was very eye-catching.

A black overcoat with silver trimmings that was opened from the middle and reached below his knees, along with gloves and boots (_are those made of dragon leather_!?)-he looked more like a prince from fairy tale than a 14-year old boy from the modern era.

"You do know that your fangirls will go totally 'mad-in-love' mode on you if they saw you in this getup right?" Grover tried to needle.

"Like they are not normally all over me?"

Rather than being scared or self-conscious, Percy snorted at the thought.

Coming from someone else's mouth, it would have sounded very arrogant and self-centered.

But when Percy spoke those words, then one couldn't help but think 'that is to be expected'.

"And you are not worried about them!?" Grover questioned exasperatedly. "If they caught you, they will definitely force themselves on you!"

"Isn't that every young boy's dream? I think even if they caught me I won't be crying any tears over it."

A reply that held no hint of shame or even anticipation- hearing that kind of unexpected reply surprised Grover so much that he almost lost his footing and rolled off the slanted roof.

Stopping himself in time, he yelled towards Percy in surprise.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"She will understand. They will 'force' themselves on me as you said."

A careless response delivered in a flippant tone.

Grover could almost hear the cries of the males from all over the world.

"_You bastard_-"

"_You aren't satisfied with just one_!?"

"_Burn in hell_-"

If Grover had been a guy interested in human girls, he would definitely have cursed Percy's existence from the bottom of his heart at that moment.

Owing to prior experiences, he knew that telling him this is 'wrong' would instead cause him to laugh and say something like "I am the one who decides what is right and wrong!"

Telling him that no girl likes a two-timer like him would also not work. That Percy had a girlfriend was common knowledge in the school.

But it hadn't stopped the girls from showing their interest in him. Rather than trying to win him over, the girls thought along the lines of 'if Percy likes her, she must be out of our league'.

Instead, they were willing to share him! This was something that many of the girls in the school had said with their own mouths to Percy.

Hearing such words that have no place in the real world in this age had caused a lot of boys-those who had heard it and those that were later told about it-to have their manly prides crushed.

Thinking that pursuing this topic any further would only cause him headaches, Grover tried to steer the conversation back to the original topic.

"Why are you wearing those fancy clothes anyway?"

"They are special clothes."

Percy replied immediately causing Grover to blink.

"They are a gift from someone who said 'since you're going to have to fight troublesome opponents, these clothes will allow you to let loose without damaging your attire'. I am not going to fight half-naked, after all, and it is too much of a hassle to conjure clothes mid-fight."

"So that is the reason" Grover nodded to himself in understanding.

Then, a thought occurred to him.

"But you haven't even moved from your position, why would you need those clothes now?"

Indeed, during the entire fight Percy hadn't stepped a foot near the battlefield.

He kept annihilating the army with long range bombardment.

Even the long range attacks-in the forms of blasts of hellfire and the acidic breath attacks of bone dragons-were neutralized by the impenetrable wall of divine shields.

Grover didn't see any reason Percy will have to worry about his clothes-there wasn't even a scratch on him!

No attacks reached him!

Percy chuckled in amusement.

"Of course, I don't have to move for these small fries! I am talking about the guy who comes after them."

"After them…" Grover couldn't hide the confusion in his voice.

"Yep, these are just the prelude. Even though there numbers are great, they don't have any great power except for regeneration. That wouldn't work with me. Once I defeat this army, then someone stronger will come to test me."

Grover latched on the words '_test me_'.

"So, Hades is testing you?" Grover inquired then blinked as his thoughts went to something completely different.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you can wipe this army in one shot?"

His answer was a nod.

"Then, why don't you!? Why wasting the energy in a long fight when you have someone else to fight?"

Grover's concerns were understandable.

Demigods, though possessing more magical energy than any mortal could ever hope to, can't recover this energy instantly once spent.

The recovery is a sub-conscious process. Humans could use special rituals to accelerate the process but that option was also not open to the demigods due to their magical resistance.

But-Percy was an exception.

Whether it was his magical resistance or his energy recovering speed, both could be controlled by him.

In fact, he could recover any energy he lost instantly through mana or solar energy (Photosynthesis).

Also, the reason he was stalling was not to show off his abilities but completely different.

"I want to be sure they are all here before I wipe them out," He answered to Grover. "In large scale conflicts like this, there are always reinforcements ready in case the primary attack force falters.

On that note, I think they are all here now."

Percy suddenly opened his eyes.

Grover, who had been staring at his face, had to stifle a gasp at seeing his friend's normally sea-green eyes turned to blue like the clear sky.

Percy noticed his reaction and smirked, knowing full well the reason for it.

"You…Your eyes"

"Oh these, this is a side effect of connecting with too many wind spirits. You can say it is the 'Stigma of the Wind'."

It was only then Grover realized that the bombardment of the divine weapons on the approaching army had stopped.

Seeing this, the army had intensified their assault.

Luckily, the barrier of shields was still floating around them.

Grover turned his eyes back towards Percy and noticed a golden ripple, similar to the ones shooting blades as projectiles before, appeared in front of him.

What came out of the portal was not a blade or a shield but a golden bow.

Grasping it with his left hand, Percy raised his right hand and a red arrow appeared in it.

(Was he going to shoot all of them with just one arrow?)

Grover thought skeptically.

The army attacking them numbered in thousands.

Moreover, it was not some normal army. It was an army filled with supernatural creatures.

Grover had heard of divine weapons capable of annihilating armies from Chiron.

But, this army was not gathered at one place. It was surrounding the school from all directions outside the barrier.

An attack of that magnitude will not only destroy the army but also the surrounding regions. Hundreds-no, thousands will die.

The school might remain unscathed because of Percy's presence.

Grover wanted to erase that thought from his mind and convince himself that his friend wouldn't kill someone without reason.

Then he realized it could be taken the other way too.

If Percy is given a reason-if he believed that the best course of action for him would be to kill the army in one big blast whether or not innocent people are killed, then he would do it.

Thinking this Grover tried to say "Stop" to Percy who had already released the arrow.

Like a golden missile, it flew straight upwards.

Reaching the top, instead of exploding and destroying everything like Grover had dreaded, it created a large magical circle.

From the circle, one after other, a rain of golden meteors started.

(No, those aren't meteors. Are those…)

"…weapons," Grover spoke aloud in realization.

Weapons of all kinds-swords, spears, halberds, maces, tridents- made out of golden energy fell over the monster army.

Different from the weapons from before-which were divine weapons giving golden radiance- these were more along the lines of golden energy shaped as weapons.

Instead of divine weapons, they were more along the lines of 'holy weapons'. The holy energy destroyed the enemies and cleansed the demonic energy from the lands preventing resurrection.

"Narayanastra," Percy explained to the awestruck Grover. "It is a weapon of the Hindu God, Vishnu, which fires millions of holy missiles."

Actually, that was not quite accurate.

It would fire millions of missiles in the opening salvo.

But, the intensity of the weapons will increase with increase in resistance by the opponent army.

The only way to stop the weapon from destroying you is to submit completely to it and throw down your weapons.

It wasn't by any means a sure-to-get-victory weapon.

Once, the opponent has submitted the bombardment will stop and they can pick their weapons and resume the fight.

This 'astra' couldn't be used more than one time in a single war. Doing so will cause it to turn against the user and his allies.

Fortunately for Percy, the army opposing them didn't know words like 'submit' and 'retreat'.

That is why, in a matter of minutes, the entire army was annihilated.

"That was so cool."

Percy just smirked once in Grover's direction at the praise before his attention was diverted elsewhere.

Something much more powerful than the monsters from before was attacking the barriers erected by Chiron and overpowering it.

The barrier that didn't allow any supernatural way to travel inside was breached and a presence appeared in the same forest in which he had put the ward stone for the detection ward.

"Whatever it is, it's not even trying to hide," Percy grumbled to himself.

Instead, it was spiking its magical power as a challenge.

The challenge didn't excite Percy. It also didn't feel him with anticipation. Nor was he filled with dread or nervousness.

He wasn't the type of guy who had weird habits like 'wanting to fight strong opponents to death.'

He wouldn't mind _sparring_ with someone who could push him.

Even fighting those trying to kill him was welcome as long as he could be sure that no matter what the opponent wouldn't be able to kill him. But he wouldn't go searching for those kinds of people.

Fighting someone wanting to kill him and most likely capable of it (he is sent by Hades, after all!) was not something he was looking forward to.

"But it can't be helped," Percy sighed to himself.

If the challenger was this close, then he couldn't ignore it.

Turning to Grover, who was looking towards the direction with wide eyes due to the strength of its presence, he said.

"I will deal with whatever it is. You find Chiron and inform him about the situation."

'Not that he will need to be informed. He must have sensed this presence and likely knew who it is…' Percy thought to himself regretfully.

It was, after all, Percy who and told Chiron that he could 'deal with it on his own' and 'there is no need for help'.

Chiron's knowledge about the attacker would have proven valuable.

But he didn't have time to consult with him now. The attacker's aura seemed impatient. If Percy took too much time, it might launch an attack on the academy.

It will be troublesome if he had to protect the buildings too.

(No, it is best if we fight in the forest)

All these thoughts crossed through his mind in an instant.

In reality, he jumped off the roof the instant he finished speaking to Grover.

Two black crow like wings emerged from his back and he flew towards the forest.

"Good luck"

Watching his friend-who seemed like a dark angel gliding through the sky-Grover could only speak those words and hope that they reach him through the wind.

He prayed to Pan for his friend's safety.

That was the only thing he could do because the current him was not strong enough to help Percy against this strong an enemy.

"If only I had more power…" he bitterly muttered to himself.

But thinking such thoughts was meaningless.

In fact, it was an insult to his friend's strength.

He needed to trust in Percy and do what he could.

Turning away, he made his way down and ran towards the direction of his mentor's aura.

**Chapter finished. **

**This chapter is shorter but is better than the first two or at least that's what I think.**

**From now, the chapter will be shorter.**

**Exams are getting closer so I won't be updating soon either (maybe once ten days). It shouldn't take longer than that.**

**Reply for Reviews- **

**IchiIchi- The series that would feature in this story are 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians', 'Harry Potter', 'Fate/Zero', 'Kaze no Stigma'. PJO is completely AU. Harry Potter is cannon up to third year and will diverge once Percy enters. The timeline won't allow 'Tsukihime' or 'Fate/Stay Night' to be included. And 'Kaze no Stigma' will be included once Percy returns to Japan after Voldemort's death for the Holy Grail war. **

**Djberneman- Yup, Arcueid will be Percy's girlfriend but this is a multi pairing. Just so you understand it is not the kind of story where Percy falls for start liking each other enough to get in bed together. Some of them might even hate each other. Percy is capable of existing at more places than one at the same time. So, he will give sharing between girls a whole new meaning. Once the crossovers begin, there will be infinite Percy's-all with the same soul- in infinite worlds flirting with infinite girls. **


End file.
